Future Travellers: Part I
by EmmettMcFly55
Summary: Marty Jr goes by accident back to 1985 with his Dad and Doc on their first time travel trip to 2015. Will he be able to survive 1985A and safely return to his own present? Please Review! Finally finished, now! To be continued in Future Travellers:Part II!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Eiffel Tower. I don't own ** the Big Ben. I don't even own our house. So...**

**WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I OWN BACK TO THE FUTURE!!!  
**

**1: Prologue. **

_October__ 21, 2015_

_07:25 PM PST_

"Marty! Marty! Marty! Come! Quick!" 1985 "Doc" Emmett L. Brown yelled. Normally he didn't became so overstrain, but that was else when you just saw your friend's girlfriend fainting. And that while you're busying avoiding a paradox, you're worrying about the space-time continuum and about women in the Old West.

1985 Marty Senior saw Doc and ran over to his friend. Something really important must've happened. He decided to run off. That's why he didn't hear three loud sonic booms and the DeLorean landing outside the future McFly household.

Inside the house, the family saw how 2015 Jennifer had fainted. "What the hell?" 2015 Marty muttered. His own wife was lying there out cold, with the bag from job still in her hand. It looked like she had seen a ghost. While he took care of her, Marty Junior, their son, looked at his mother who lied there unconscious wondering what the hell might have happened. He ran off to warn his grandparents when he heard some strange noises outside. Comparing this to the three loud sonic booms he had heard earlier on he decided he should find out what the hell was going on. The teen went out of the house and saw something strange.

A girl, who looked much like his mom, was carried by a man from about fifty-five and a young man who looked exactly like him! Marty Jr was amazed. Who were these guys? He ran over to their car, where they just arrived, and tried to hide behind a few dustbins. After he saw some crazy car had floated them aside, he hided behind the bushes.

"She encountered her future self and went into shock, just as I predicted" the old man said. "She'll be fine – let's get her back to 1985. And then I'm gonna destroy the time machine!"

"Time machine?" Marty Junior asked himself, puzzling inside his head. Time machine didn't exist, did they? But where did those sonic booms then came from? He kept wondering who these guys were, pretending to be from 1985. He moved closer to the car.

"Destroy it?" MJ's look-alike asked. "But what about all that stuff about humanity. Where we are going and why?" Marty Jr had to agree with him. If it would exist, he also didn't like a time machine to be destroyed. Then still, these guys sure were insane.

"The risk is just too great as this incident proves" the old man informed him. He opened the door and he and the young boy put the girl who looked like MJ's mom inside. Marty Jr moved closer again. The old man continued yelling. "And I was having responsibly! Just imagine the risk that the time machine would fall in the wrong hands!"

"Time machine… this is a time machine!" Marty Jr said to himself. He didn't believe himself at first, but it was the only reason to explain those look-alikes. Then he shook his head. No. It couldn't be. But his interest was made.

"My only regret" the old man yelled, "is that I never get a chance to visit my favourite historical era – the old west. But time travel is just too dangerous." He looked into the air. "Better that I devote myself to study the other great mystery of the universe – women."

Both the young man and the old man step in the car. Then Marty Jr made a decision. He ran over to the car, opened the back and hided himself in it just in time, because the wheels lifted up.

"Marty, Einie" the old man said, "brace yourselves for temporal displacement."

The car headed up faster and faster. Marty Jr heard they were on the skyway. What he didn't know was that when the vehicle reached eighty-eight miles per hour, it broke the time barrier.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! Liking it 'til so far? I really hope you do! Anyway, enjoy the story.

**2: Chapter One**

_October 26, 1985_

_09:00 PM_

Inside the back, three sonic booms were heard as the DeLorean broke the time barrier. "What the hell?" Marty Jr asked himself. Then he went over to listen to the voices of his look-a-like and the old man.

"Did we make it?" Marty's look-alike asked. "Are we back?"

Suddenly a great sound was heard – probably a car who just avoided them. Not strange, with those crazy maniacs in a car accidents would easy happen. He heard the look-alike scream and listened further. "We're back" the old man answered. Marty Jr thought he heard a smirk in the old man's voice.

Marty Jr decided to hide himself a few minutes in the back. He heard the car landing on the road – probably still close to Hilldale. They hadn't floating so much. He wondered by himself why anyone would take a car for such a short journey.

After the car was stopped and the passengers got out, Marty Jr opened the back. He saw the old man and the young man dragging his "mom" to a bench.

"Let's put her in the swing!" the old man said. "Then I'll take you home and you can come back in your truck and wake her. When she awakens here in her own house and it's dark, you should be able to convince her it was all a dream."

Marty Junior now ran away and hided behind one of the bushes. He wondered who these guys were. Time travellers? Couldn't be. But what else?

"Wait a minute, we're just going to leave her here on the porch?" the young man asked. "The disorientation will help convince her that it was all a dream" answered the old man.

The young boy sighed. "How long do you think she's gonna be out?" he asked the old man. The old man looked at the body. "I'm not sure" he said. "She received quite a shock. Could be for a few minutes, most probably a couple of hours. You'd better bring some smelling salts with you."

"Well you're the Doc, Doc" the young man muttered.

"Right" the old man called Doc said. "Let's go Einie." And he and the dog walked to the machine. The young man however stayed where he was, looking at the girl. The old man turned to him. "Don't worry, she'll be fine" the old man said.

The young man followed the old man but noticed then bars on the windows. "I don't remember bars being on these windows" he muttered when he stepped in the car. The car drove away.

After the old man and the young man were gone, Marty Junior stepped away from the bush and walked over to the girl. "Whoa, this is heavy" he muttered. "She looks exactly like mom."

He walked away from here. "Let's head to good old Hilldale now." He looked a few times around but didn't notice much familiar. "What the hell" he muttered to himself. "Where the hell am I?"

Marty Jr started walking off the road. There was something very strange on everything. Where was Hilldale gone? He decided to ask it to a man who just walked pass. "Hey Mister!" he yelled. "Mister!" The guy looked up and Marty recognised his cousin Douglas.

"Doug?" he asked. This guy looked very much like Doug but this one looked a bit younger, and drunk. "Doug is that you?"

"Doug?" the guy asked. "Doug?" He chuckled to himself.

Marty Jr started to became angry on his cousin. "Is your name" he said, "Douglas McFly?"

"Douglas?" the man said laughing. "My name is Dave. Dave McFly." He laughed again. "However, McFly for the law."

"Dave?" MJ asked. "Uncle Dave? You can't be my uncle Dave. You're not old enough to be him!"

"That could be" Dave chuckled. "I ain't have any nephews, Marty. Say hi to mom for me." He walked away, Marty Junior leaving confused.

"That guy can't be my uncle Dave" he said to himself. "Uncle Dave never was a drunken bum just like this guy. But he looked exactly like family posters from the 80s…"

Marty Jr decided to head to Courthouse Square. Maybe there was something to clear up his mind. So he decided to go there.

When Marty Jr had arrived at Courthouse Square he saw things who absolutely DID NOT CLEAR UP HIS MIND! The clock tower had been removed – it said 10.45 pm. There had been much stores build on top. On the top, big neon letters "Biff's" could be seen. When MJ looked down, he saw where normal the words "Hill Valley Courthouse Mall" were now was "BIFF TANNEN'S PLEASURE PARADISE!"

"What the hell?" Marty mumbled. He then saw the BIFF TANNEN MUSEUM and decided to walk over to it. Maybe that would clear up this mess.

"Welcome to the Biff Tannen Museum" the Narrator said, "Decided to Hill Valley's Number One Citizen and America's greatest living folk hero, the only, Biff Tannen."

Marty couldn't believe what he heard. Biff Tannen a hero? The only place he knew this Biff Tannen from was the Café 80s, where he had seen him much times before. He was Griff's grandpa.

"That was a time machine" Marty Junior said to himself. "And somehow I ended up in a very bad world."

"Hey sunny, how did you escape?" a voice asked. Marty Junior turned around to see three men. "Who…who…" he started to ask but the men hit him on the head and he passed out.


	3. Chapter 2

**3: Chapter Two**

_October 27, 1985_

_01:31 AM_

Marty McFly Junior was lying in a bed. He heard a woman near him. "Mom?" he asked. "Mom is that you?"

"Just relax now, you've been asleep for about fifteen minutes now" a familiar voice said.

"I had a terrible nightmare" Marty Jr mumbled. "Went to the past… not the real past… it was terrible."

"Again?" the voice asked. "However, you're safe and sound now, back in good old 1985."

"1985? Aah?" Marty Jr was suddenly wide awake. He recognised his grandma, Lorraine, aged 47 and looking horrible big!

"You aren't my mom, you're my…you're my gr…" Marty Jr said.

"Yes it's me, Marty, it's your mom." Lorraine said. "Is everything okay?"

"No!" Marty Junior yelled. "Everything isn't okay!" He turned to his grandma. "What time is it?"

Lorraine walked to the clock. "It's 1.33, Marty, euh…"

"1.33 am!" Marty Jr yelled. "Wait a minute, uh, Mom, you told me I've been asleep for a quarter, but I fainted on 10.45! That doesn't make sense does it? Does it?"

Lorraine turned to him. "Of course not, silly" she said and giggled. Marty noticed she was drunk. "But you left the paradise at 1 am. You remember, after you fell asleep the first time, and had your fight with Biff. Don't you remember? You better get out of here, because Biff will be back here in half an hour."

"Biff" Marty Jr said. "Me husband" Lorraine said. "Since that horrible date in 1973 in which your father died."

"My father died?" Marty Jr asked horrified. "At age five?"

"Of course not" Lorraine said. "Your father wasn't five in 1973, you were. Your dad was an author aged thirty-five. George Douglas McFly, the love of my life."

Marty Jr started to get the thinking she confused him with the other Marty. He had to find that guy. He finally wanted an explanation about all this. Turning to his so-called "mom" he said: "Listen, uh, mom, where did I go after I left this building? I can't remember it anymore."

Lorraine sighed. "Well, I told you about your father's death and you looked horrified and went away, yelling: "I must find his grave. I must find it!" So I guess you went off to the cemetery. That's about forty minutes from here. If you want to go there, you'll be there at a quarter past two."

"Okay" Marty Junior muttered. "Thanks…mom" he said and left the building.

"What a horrible place" he said and looked back at the Paradise. Then he looked in front of him and saw a car speeding towards him. He could just jump out of it's way.

"Hey, I'm walking here I'm walking here!" he yelled to the driver. The car door went open and the old man stepped out confused. "Marty?" he asked.

"Listen" Marty Junior started confused because the old man knew his name, "I don't know who you are so don't talk to me."

"Are you from here?" the old man asked. Marty Jr looked confused. "I don't know" he said. "I've got trouble enough to answer your questions, in this horrible world, and I have no idea how do you know my name but I don't know you, so I suggest you act like a bird, and fly away." He sighed. "Well, Griff says it's act like a bird and fly off, but that's the opinion of that butthead." He started to walk away.

"Griff?" the old man asked confused. He walked over to Marty Jr. "Listen, could you tell me your full name and the place and time you come from?"

Marty Jr shook his shoulders. "If you wanna know" he said. "My name is Martin Seamus McFly Junior, I'm from Hilldale, Hill Valley, on Wednesday, October 21st 2015."

"Great Scott!" the old man yelled. "You're Marty's son!" He came to his senses. "How you came here?" he asked.

Marty Jr shook his shoulders again. "Well" he said, "I saw that strange machine and saw you and my look-alike carrying a young lady who looked exactly like my mom, so I went in the back and lifted with you guys back here. I wish I had never done it."

The old man frowned. "This is gonna sound weird" he started, "but I have to tell you something. This" while he pointed at the car, "this is a time machine."

Marty Junior was astonished. "A time machine?" he said. "Yes a time machine" the old man said. "I'm Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown, since Marty's your father I bet you know me. You can call me Doc, like your father does."

"Doc Brown?" Marty Jr asked. "It can't be, you've been dead for…"

"Don't tell me!" Doc interrupted. "I don't want to know when I'm going to die. It's very bad to know that kind of information about the future." He sighed. "You know, I'm from 1985. Not from this 1985, because Biff caused this."

"Yeah, what's going on here?" Marty Jr asked, glad he had a guy with who he could talk about these things. "I saw Biff is here a big boss, and my grandma is married to him while grandpa has died for forty-two…twelve years."

"I understand" Doc said. Quickly he explained the situation. "You see, since Biff had the almanac, he bet on the winner and never lost. That's how he made his entire fortune!"

Marty Jr walked over to Doc, got him by the collar and looked desperate at him. "Doc" he said. "Help me. Please help me. I don't want to return to a hell if you send me back to 2015." He sighed. "If you do."

"Of course I will" Doc said. "But let's get your father first. Afterwards we can go back in time to the date, whenever, Biff got that almanac." He sighed. "You've got any idea where your Dad can be?"

"I heard grandma talking about the cemetery. Dad had found out that grandpa died." Marty Jr said. Gee, what felt it strange to call his look-alike 'Dad'.

"Let's go then" Doc said. He and Marty Jr got in the time machine and drove away.

"This is the flux capacitor" Doc pointed to a y-shaping device. "It makes time travel possible. And this," he said while he turned the time circuits on, "are the time circuits. This one tells you were you going this one tells you where you are this one tells you where you were. As you can see the last one shows October 21st 2015 07:29 PM, the time we left 2015. After we sort this mess out we'll return you to 07:30 PM. It'll look like you never left."

"Whoa" Marty Junior said. "This is heavy."

Doc looked at him and smiled. "It is" he said. "It sure is".


	4. Chapter 3

**4: Chapter Three**

_October 26, 1985_

_02:00 AM_

"March 15th 1973!" Marty Senior yelled to himself. Normally he wasn't so upset about dates, but he was now because he was reading a tombstone…with his father's death on it, in 1973! "No! No!" he continued. "This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be…"

A shadow appeared on the tombstone. Marty turned scared… to see it was Doc and Einstein!

"I'm afraid it is happening Marty all of it!" Doc said. "Doc!" Marty yelled.

"When I learned about your father, I figured you'd come here" Doc said. Marty sighed. Doc knew it. Doc knew it.

"Then you know what.." he started but was struck in his words by something he saw. "Doc, look at your back!"

Doc grinned. "Don't worry Marty! We've got a visitor here!" He pulled the figure forwards. "It's your son!"

Marty thought he was looking in a mirror. "My son?" he repeated. "Marty Jr? But he's in 2015!"

Marty Jr walked over to his Dad. "Not anymore" he said. "I came with you in the time machine, hidden in the back."

"Amazing!" Marty Sr called. "I still can't believe you're my son."

"And I can't believe you're my father." Marty Jr grinned. He turned to Doc. "Let's head over to your lab, doctor Brown" he said. "There we can clear up this mess."

"Please, MJ, Please" Doc said. "Call me Doc, like your father does. And yeah, we'll head over to my lab."

ooooooo

"Whoa, what a mess" Marty Sr said when he, Doc and Marty Jr entered Doc's lab. "Your other self might not be a very clean guy."

"No, I suppose not" Doc said sad. He knew how his other self had been committed two years ago, but didn't want to tell it…not yet.

"Well" Marty said, "show us those newspapers where ya were talking about.

"Sure" Doc said. He walked over to a book and opened it on a page. It was a newspaper saying GEORGE McFly MURDERED – Local Author Shot Dead. The paper was dated March 16, 1973. He handled it to Marty Sr, who jumped into shock.

"No!" he cried almost in tears. "No! No! How the hell can this be possible! He's shot!" He looked at Doc and closed the book. "What happened Doc?"

Doc grinned. "It was Biff, it sure was" he said. "It can't have been anyone else. Biff was jealous on your father and…decided to kill him."

"But…how! When I returned from 1955 everything was fine!" Marty Sr said. "How could this be changed?"

"I'll start with my story, then" Doc said. "When I found out something was wrong…" he walked to the book and opened it again on the newspaper, "I went to the public library to try and make sense out of all the madness. The place was boarded up, shot down, so I broke in and borrowed some newspapers."

"You stole?" Marty Jr gasped. "Well, I guess that was the only way to get those papers."

"Yeah, I guess that's the case" Marty Sr nodded. He turned to Doc. "I don't get it Doc, I mean how can this be happening? It's like we're in hell or something. Marty Jr nodded to agree with his fathers opinion.

"No, this is Hill Valley, although I can't imagine hell being much worse!" Doc shouted. Then Einstein started to whine. Marty Jr thought he would whine too if he was in such a situation as the poor dog now. He watched as Doc took a candle and walked over to him.

"Oh Einie, I'm sorry boy, the lab is an awful awful awful awful mess!" Doc searched through the mess to find Einstein's basket. After he found it, the dog happily jumped in. "Atta boy" he said before turning back to the look-alikes. "Obviously the time-continuum has been disrupted creating this new temporally venced sequence resulting in this alternative reality" he muttered. Both Marty Junior and Senior were a little confused and Marty Sr asked: "English, Doc!"

"Yeah!" Marty Jr reacted. "What the hell are you saying! I'm not a scientist you know!" He turned to his father. "How on earth you must be having it with him as your best friend" he chuckled.

"It goes" Marty Sr chuckled back and looked at Doc who started again: "Okay, I know this is heavy. Here, here, here, here, let me illustrate." He picked up a blackboard and some chalk. "Imagine," he muttered, "that this line represents time" and he drew a line on the board. "…here's the present, 1985" He wrote "1985" on the board, "the future" he wrote a big F on the board, "and the past" as he wrote past.

"Okay, I'm following this" Marty Jr reacted. "It's a little strange to see time as a line, but they always say timeline, though."

"Okay" Doc smiled and continued his work to point at 1985. "Prior to this point of time, somewhere in the past, the timeline screwed into this tangent creating an alternate 1985." He drew the tangent and wrote "1985A" on it. "Alternate to you guys, me, and Einstein…" he continued 'till he was interrupted by Marty Jr. "Don't forget mommy" he said.

Doc grinned. "Okay, and your mom" he said and continued. "But reality for everyone else." He went over to the DeLorean and took a sports bag out of it and showed it to the Marty's. "Marty Sr, do you recognise this? It's the bag the sports almanac came in. I know, because the receipt is still inside. I found them in the time machine, along with this!" he held up the top of a cane and handled it to Marty Sr who was amazed to recognise it as 2015 Biff's cane!

"The top of Biff's cane!" Both Marty's called at the same time, and Marty Sr continued: "I mean Old Biff, from the future… from Marty's time." He gasped as he realised what it meant, but Doc interrupted: "Correct! It was in the time machine because Biff was in the time machine – with the sports almanac!"

"Holy shit!" Marty Sr called and Marty Jr said: "This is heavy!"

Doc grinned and walked back to the board. "You see, whilst we were in the future, Biff got the sports book, stole the time machine, went back in time and gave the book to himself sometime in the past." He drew a line from the "F" on the board to the point the timeline skewed off.

"Amazing!" Marty Jr gasped. "That might explain why I felt a little dizzy in the back of your vehicle. Going back in time escaped me from becoming the Marty Jr of the alternate 2015."

"Precisely" Doc nodded and he ran over to the book with newspapers and took a copy of the Hill Valley Telegraph March 27 1958 out of it. The headline was "Hill Valley Man Wins Big At Races" with a picture of Biff next to it. "Look!" he chuckled in a "how simple" style. "It says, right here, that Biff won his first million betting on a horse race in 1958. He wasn't just lucky, he knew because he had all the race results in the sports almanac. That's how he made his entire fortune! Let one of you look in his pocket with a magnifying glass."

Marty Jr and Marty Sr quickly took a glance at each other. "I will" Marty Sr said and took the magnifying glass. He looked at the pocket and gasped as he recognised the almanac in it.

"The almanac!" Marty Sr called. "That sun of a bitch stole my idea!"

"Wait a minute, Dad!" Marty Jr said in amazement. "The almanac was your plan?"

Marty Sr nodded shy. "I saw it in a store in your time and decided to buy it. I thought it might be a good idea to…" then he stopped as he realised something. "It's my fault!" he called. "If I hadn't bought that damn book, none of this would've ever happened!"

"Well, that's all in the past" Doc muttered. "You mean in the future" Marty Sr corrected him. "Present to me" Marty Jr said.

"Whatever, Past, Present, or Future!" Doc shouted. "It demonstrates precisely how time travel can be misused and why the time machine must be destroyed - after we straighten all of this out."

"Right, so we go back to the future, we stop Biff from stealing the time machine…" Marty Sr started but Doc shook his head. "We can't, because, if we travel into the future from this point of time, it will be the future of this reality!" He underlined 1985A on the board. "In which Biff, is corrupt, and powerful, and married to your mother, and in which this is happened to me!" He hold up a newspaper. Both Marty's were stunned to see it red "Emmett Brown Committed; Local Crackpot Inventor Declared Legally Insane". A side story was "Biffco To Build New Dioxin Plant" and "Nixon To Seek Fifth Term." Marty Jr grabbed it and red it, watched by his father.

"No, our only chance to repair the present is in the past, at the point where the timeline skewed into this tangent" Doc muttered. "In order to put the universe back as we remember it, and get back to our reality, we have to find out the exact date, and the specific circumstances of how, where and when, young Biff got his hands on that sports almanac."

"I'll ask him" Marty Jr and Marty Sr both said. But after a short piece of thinking, Doc shook his head. "There will be only one person. And I think for the risk of the space-time continuum it'll better be Marty Jr. If Biff might shot Marty Sr, Marty Jr would be erased anyway and we'll miss two persons. If Marty Jr will be shot, we'll only miss one person."

Both couldn't help but nod, and hoped the mess would be cleared up soon.

"Okay" Doc smiled. "We'll figure out a way to get Marty Jr out of Biff's hands without killing him. That could create a paradox too, because Marty Jr was never meant to be killed." He sighed. "We'll send Marty Jr to the Paradise at 2:45, and hope for the universe's sake everything will go all right.


	5. Chapter 4

**5: Chapter Four**

_October 27, 1985_

_03:00 AM PST_

Biff Tannen was relaxing in his Jacuzzi, watching TV with two girls. He smiled as he thought about how good life had turned out since he had Gray's Sports Almanac.

"What's up Biffy?" one of the girls asked and gently waved her arm around him. "You're upset or something?" She smiled to him and moved her mouth over to his face. "I can make it end."

"Oh, no, I was just thinking" Biff said. "About how lucky I am to be rich." As he thought about how nobody knew the real reason of his power, he quickly mentioned: "I mean, not everybody has that kind of winning streak I have."

"Yeah, you're right" the second girl said. "I would like to be rich, too". She went over to him. "Maybe you can make it to happen, Mr. Billionaire?"

Biff smiled. "Let's go back watch television" he grinned. "Clint Eastwood doesn't like it when we're not watching."

"Your wish is or command, Biff" the first girl grinned and went back to her place. "Let's watch television."

Biff turned back to the TV and was again a little relaxing when the screen lighted up before dying out. "What the hell!" he exclaimed. Then he heard a very familiar voice saying: "Party's over Biff." He turned and looked right in the face of that punk Marty McFly.

oooooooo

Marty Jr was feeling very nervous as he finally had confronted Biff. The guy looked really angry towards him and the girls looked scared. In fact, that was the same with him.

"_Don't to be afraid" _he told himself and went over to the Jacuzzi. _"There's nothing scared on, Doc and Dad will pick you up on time." _He threw the remote control in the water. "Sorry ladies" he smiled.

"What the hell did you get here for!" Biff shouted angry. "Money, right? Well forget it." The girls scared threw their arms around his body. "You've got your part for this year already."

"No" Marty Jr said, nervous. "Not money." He suddenly had a feeling of courage to stand up to Biff. "Gray's…Sports…Almanac."

oooooooo

Biff was amazed. Young Marty McFly had just mentioned the words he'd never thought anyone knew about. Gray's Sports Almanac.

Biff stared astonished at his enemy as he wondered who might've told him about this. Doc Brown, maybe? The young boy could've visited the lunatic in the Mental Institute Biff threw him in two years ago. He now remembered how little Marty McFly in the early 1970s was also friends with crazy Doc Brown. Those guys had been destined to be his biggest enemy's…if you didn't count George McFly and Calvin Klein, of course.

Maybe that could've been the reason why Marty had acted so strange when he got home earlier that night. He'd known about how Biff had taken his powers. He had known about the almanac. Biff now remembered he had heard Doc Brown a few times lecturing about a time machine. That made a mayor break-through in his works to get the guy committed back in '83. But if it was true?

Biff thought about what he could do with a time machine. He could make himself more and more powerful as he already was, he could make the Tannen's powerful since the 1880s when Bufor-something was his ancestor. A time machine would open a world of possibilities for him.

But suddenly he also thought about what _they_ could do with a time machine. They could stop Biff's power from rising and make him work in whatever he would've worked in if that old man hadn't shown up in '55. Biff began to get very, very nervous.

He suddenly had the realisation he had to find out what the guy knew about the book. He would kill him anyway, that was for sure, and to make sure he wouldn't get a chance to take a stand to Biff he would kill lunatic Brown too. But first, he had to find out what else the guy knew about the course of his rising.

"You heard him girls" Biff muttered with a darkly voice. "Party's over."

oooooooo

Outside the Pleasure Paradise, Marty Sr was being nervous about his son. And that's by not saying "really nervous". He and Doc were hovering in the DeLorean only a few thousand feet away from the Pleasure Paradise after they had dropped Marty Jr off. Doc was just fiddling around with some things, and he was trying to be calm down.

But the teen couldn't be calm down. Not in a world where _Biff _ruled. Not in a world were his father was being killed, horrible shot, by an unknown killer he didn't even know but already hated. Not in a world where Doc was being committed. And maybe for this moment the most important, not in a world where his only shortly known son had been forced by Doc to face Biff.

His son. He had a son. As anyone had told him that a week before, or as it was in reality, two days, he would've thought about giving the guy up for getting committed. But now…now it had been proved to be true. Time travel existed. You could go back in time. You could see the future. He knew things about his future nobody ever would only hope to know a percent of it. But he knew. He knew the full 100 .

His future. About him getting married with Jennifer, having a son who looked just like him…a son who was often bullied by the grandson of Biff called Griff. A future in which he got a daughter, for crying out it loud. And in which they both almost got arrested. And then to think none of them had even been born yet.

"Marty, what are you thinking about?" Doc asked. Marty looked up to him. Doc looked really worried to his best friend – or was it because of Jr being in trouble? _"Holy shit, he's worried too! He doesn't want to admit it but he's horrible worried also."_ The thought flashed in a second through Marty's way-to-confused mind and the teen slapped his arm softly around the scientist. Doc answered with a hug.

"I…I'm worried, Doc" Marty stammered finally. "I'm worried about…about Junior, and you're worried too." After a few seconds considering Marty saw the scientist nod. _"I knew it, I was right!" _"I'm afraid Biff will kill him. He was already bad enough in the world I come from, and then he didn't even have all that damn money. I…I don't want to lose my son Doc. I…I…I've started to love him. As a father to a son."

To his surprise, he saw Doc nod again. "I could've realised that Marty. If you spent time with your future children you begin to love them. Slowly, but it happens. And the same happened with you, my boy. First you only saw him as a look-alike, didn't you? But now, you love him. And you can't stand the thought something might ever happen to him." He sighed and saw Marty nod enthusiastic. This was exactly what he meant!

Doc smiled. "Okay" he said grinning. "What stops us? Let's fly over to the Paradise. You're right…we've got to be there for him. I also wouldn't ever forgive me if he got shot under the hands of that creep. I'd strangle him myself if he did so!" Doc sighed again. "Well, and I'll have to apologise for how I pushed the responsibility on Jr. You're more confident, you've more experience to deal with bullies. I should've sent you. Stupid me."

"It's okay, Doc" Marty ensured him. "But let's go now. According to the time circuits it's 3:22 AM now. I don't want to spend more time than necessary in this, this hell." Doc grinned at him and to his relief he saw the engine being started again, the hover circuits were set in activity and before he knew it, the DeLorean began to head over to Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise.


	6. Chapter 5

**6: Chapter Five**

_October 27, 1985_

_03:30 AM PST_

"Start talking, kid" Biff demanded as he and Marty Jr entered the room. He had taken a bath suit and sent those girls to the Lowest Floor. They couldn't be around as he began to shoot – what he was certainly going to do, just as The Old Man had told him to do. "What else do you know about that book?"

"Well, I…" the teen started, nervous, but then he seemed to remember something and said: "F-First you t-t-tell me how you, uh, got it. How, where and w-w-when." Biff could see the teen was shaken through his entire body by trying to stand up to him. _"He must've told to say those words" the_ billionaire thought. _"Sure by Crazy Old Doc Brown. He must've visited him. I knew those punks were working together."_ "All right, take a seat." When he noticed Marty wasn't sitting, he demanded: "Sit down!" and walked to a painting of himself. "November 12, 1955, that was when." He started to take the painting away, to reveal there is a safe behind.

"November 12th 1955?" Marty Jr gasped, horrified. It was like he had just heard about world being destroyed. 12th November '55 was the date his father was send back to the future. "That was the date Dad went back…" As he realised he was saying some strange things, he quickly covered: "That was the day of the Hill Valley Lightning Storm. And the day my, uh, my parents fell in love." He saw Biff frown unhappy about the last line.

"You know your history. Very good" Biff said. "I'll never forget that Saturday. I'd just picked my car up from the shop because I'd enrolled it in a drag race a few days earlier." He grumbled by thinking about it, and how Marty every time he saw him reminded him about that punk Calvin Klein. Now he was sure the teen had to be killed.

"I thought you crashed it into a manure truck" Marty Jr said, being a bit confused. Was the story him told not right? But he already saw Biff's eyes starting to get wide-opened. "How do you know about that?" the bully shouted, confused. He wasn't too happy with Marty knowing about the biggest shame in his life. Nobody who knew about it was ever allowed to talk about it anymore. So how could this boy know?

"My…my father told me about it" Marty Jr quickly said. Now that was actually true – it had indeed been Marty Sr, who told him. He thought he'd covered himself all right, but that didn't seem to be the conclusion. "Your father?" Biff shouted, confused and surprised through each other. _"Oh yes, that's true"_ Marty Jr remembered. _"I'm supposed to be the child of George McFly, who's been dead for twelve years in here."_ "Before he died" he quickly added before Biff would get suspicious.

The bully seemed to accept it. "Yeah, right" he muttered. "So there I was, minding my own business,when this crazy old codger with a cane shows up." He got the box out of the safe and pushed it on the table. "He says he's my distant relative. I didn't see any resemblance." Biff sighed. "So he says "How would you like to be rich?" So I say "Sure."" Biff opened the safe and took a book out of it. Marty Jr recognised it immediately from the picture in the newspaper – it was the sports almanac.

"So he lays this book on me" Biff told him. "He says this book will tell me the outcome of every sporting event 'til the end of the century. All I have to do is bet on the winner, and I'll never lose. So I say "What's the catch?" He says, "No catch, just keep it a secret."" He took the book back and pushed it back on it's place, in the safe.

Marty Jr sighed relieved. Everything had gone well – Biff hadn't killed him, just told him everything. He was almost started to think of him nicely. But then the bully turned around. "Oh," he smirked, and he told me one other thing. He said some day, a crazy wild eyed scientist or a kid may show up asking about that book. And if that ever happened..." With that, he pulled out a gun, laughing. "Funny, I never thought it would be you."

Marty Jr's hart was beating fast, really fast. He was gonna die he was gonna die he was gonna die… How on earth would he escape this? Suddenly, he felt some sort of relieve on his heart. _"Why don't I try escaping him, like the way my father uses to do? I'll get shot anyway, so this _can_ bring me freedom. Why not try it?" _He looked up to face the laughing Biff. "Well," he started saying, "you're forgetting one thing." Then, calling loud, he added: "What the hell is that!" With that, he pointed behind the bully.

Biff looked, confused what it might be. Then, Marty Jr tried to hit him with the matchbox – and just missed. _"All right, blamed it. Now, go!"_ the teen thought and ran away. Biff saw him go and fired, missing really often. As he saw the teen was leaving into the hall, he pressed a button. "Security!"

In the meantime, Marty Jr was on the hall, trying to find a way to escape. He quickly ran through the hall to see his mom's room – there he should be able to hide an hour or two, and as the commotion had stopped, be able to find his way out. Then, he came to the horrific revelation it _wasn't there_. Lost hopeless, he turned around to find his way to the elevator – where he faced the members of Biff's gang who had caught him earlier on. _"Shit!!!!!" _

"Hey…it's him!" 3-D shouted. "Get him!" Match called. Marty Jr decided to try his new trick again. "Guys what's that!" he shouted and when they looked, he stumbled them back into the elevator and ran off. Just as he went through the door that gave you entry to the stairs, Biff also arrived at the hall – finding his gang stumbled. "You assholes!" he shouted. "Come on, let's follow him." They also exited through the door.

Finally reaching the roof, Marty Jr came to the horrific discovery it was a real long way down. How on earth he was going to do that? Then, he heard a sound behind him. "Go ahead, kid. Jump. Suicide will be nice and neat." He turned around to face Biff Tannen and his gang.

"W-What if I don't?" Marty Jr tried, suddenly back again the nervous person he used to be as Griff bullied him around. The gang leader chuckled. "Lead poisoning." He pulled out the gun. Marty Jr was really scared but he didn't want to admit it. "What about the police, Biff?" he tried, knowing the answer. "They're gonna match up the bullet that came out of that gun." His line caused the gang to laugh in a laud burst of laughter.

Biff also laughed. "Kid, I own the police!" he shouted. Then, grinning evilly, he added: "Besides, they couldn't match up the bullet that killed your old man!"

Marty Jr's eyes went wide open. That son of a bitch, that asshole was the guy who killed his grandfather! Who murdered the guy who was supposed to have a nice long life! All fear went out of him, to be replaced with pure hate. "You son of a…" Then Biff pointed his gun clearly. "I suppose it's poetic justice" he sneered. "Two McFly's – with one gun!" Then, Marty Jr jumped off the roof, leaving Biff surprised.

After a few seconds, he chuckled. "Go look for him" he demanded his gang. The gang walked forwards – to see Marty Jr, hovering in mid-air! It was quickly clear he stood on the DeLorean. "What the hell!" all the gang members called simultaneously – before Doc opened the roof, knocking them onto the roof. "Nice one Doc!" Marty Jr called happily.

"You're going to pay for that you assholes!" Biff shouted. Marty Jr looked at him. "This guy killed my Grandpa" flashed through his mind. Suddenly bursting out with anger, he ran up to him, grabbed his gun out of his hand, and before he could reply, he clanged his hand into a fist and slammed it into Biff's face. After a few seconds, the bully fell up the ground. Marty Jr, returning back to normal, turned around surprised saying: "I did it! I actually did it!" while staring at his fist like it was an angel.

"You could say you did it!" Marty Sr replied, while Marty Jr stepped in. "I never thought that of you!" He sighed. "So, son, where are we going to go?"

In all the business of the last seconds, Marty Jr had almost forgotten it. "November 12, 1955" he blurted out, leaving surprise by his father. "November 12th 1955? That was the day I got back from the future!" Doc agreed. "I can't believe old Biff could have chosen that particular date. It could mean that, that point in time inherently contains some sort of cosmic significance. Almost as if it were the junction point for the entire space-time continuum. On the other hand, it could just be an amazing coincidence." Marty Jr and Sr didn't know better than to nod, not understanding it anyway.

Then, the time circuits began to make strange noises. After a few seconds, they turned into "JAN 01 1885 12:00 AM" instead of "NOV 12 1955 06:00 AM". "Damn, gotta fix that thing" he shouted. Marty Jr nodded. "Yeah, we don't want to end up in 1885! Imagine what kind of types live there!"

"I know" Marty Sr said. "I saw on the videoscreen in the Biff Tannen Museum how Biff had an ancestor named Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen in the Old West. Looked like a pretty scary guy to me." Marty Jr nodded again. "Yeah, I've seen that one too. Strange type. But, after all, he's a Tannen."

"I got it fixed, guys" Doc told them. Turning back to the screen, he added: "All right, time circuits on."

"What do you mean, time circuits on!" Marty Sr shouted. "Doc, we're not going back now!" After Doc nodded, he added: "But what about Jennifer, what about Einstein! We can't just leave them here!"

"Don't worry Marty," Doc replied, "assuming we succeed in our mission this alternative 1985 will be changed back to the real 1985, instantaneously transforming around Jennifer and Einie. Jennifer and Einie will be fine, and they will have absolutely no memory of this horrible place!" He seemed to be happy with this, but Marty Jr dared to interrupt. "Doc" he said, "that's a theory. Just a theory. You got no prove of that Doc. I've red books what made it else. For sure, we have to take Mom and Einstein with us. They could be left hopeless in this horrible world."

"You're right, Marty" Doc sighed and piloted the DeLorean to the Parker Household. "There are indeed other theories. All right, take Jennifer with you. Afterwards, we'll head over to my house to pick Einstein up – and then we'll travel back to 1955."

"Okay" the Marty's nodded as Doc landed the DeLorean next to the Parker's house. Doc ran out of it – to see something strange. "Great Scott! Jennifer's gone!"

"What do you mean, Jennifer's gone?" Marty Sr said, helpless. But, indeed, the bench was empty. "We left her on this place!" Doc nodded. "I don't know, Marty" he sighed. "I don't know what happened, but I'm gonna find out."


	7. Chapter 6

**7: Chapter Six**

_October 27, 1985  
04:00 AM PST_

"Mom's WHAT?" Marty Jr asked when the time travellers re-entered the time machine, startled. "That can't be possibly! You've got to be kidding!" After his father shook his head, he added: "But – where's she gone, then? I saw her up here still around 10 PM – before I headed over to the Square. What happened to her?" He started to cry.

"I don't know…son" Marty Sr said, waving gently over his son's back. His paternal instincts kicked in, and suddenly, he felt a lot older. "But it'll be fine, my boy, I promise you. We'll go search for your mother, and we'll find her. I don't know how, I don't know where she's gone – but we'll find her. And if we don't, we still have the DeLorean to help us searching."

"Your Dad's right, Junior" Doc admitted. "The time machine is a hard thing to use, but we can. We could always go back to the time you left the Parker household and find out where, and when, Jennifer's kidnapped. We will find her, although I don't know how yet, but we will."

Marty Jr raised his head. "Thanks Dad, thanks Doc" he said, trying to smile a little. "I know you guys are be able to find her." Turning to Doc, he added: "Sorry that I got so emotional, Dad. I mean, you won't think high of me anymore now you've seen me cry like a little baby, will you?"

Marty Sr shook his head very fast. "Oh no, no, no!" he called. "That's absolutely out of the question. I still cry a lot, when I'm upset. I know it's not really into seventeen-year-olds to cry – but you shouldn't let other people rule your thoughts. If you think it's okay to cry, it is for you. You're the only one to decide about it."

Doc smiled, as he saw how Marty Sr was actually trying to get his son more confident, just like he did with his father in 1955. He really hoped things would work out for the McFly family in the future. Still, he didn't want to tell Marty about his fate with the Rolls Royce, or let Marty Jr tell him. He figured, it was better for the teen to find out himself, being called names was not important.

_About a quarter earlier…_

Jennifer woke up with a jolt of surprise. Where was she? She tried to recall her last happenings before she went to sleep. She remembered vaguely that she had been in the future with Marty, in Doc Brown's time machine – and that things were really bad up there. Marty and she had an unhappy marriage, and Marty seemed to have broken his hand in some Rolls Royce accident. It really wasn't a happy future.

She and Marty also did have kids, two of them – Marty Junior and Marlene. She remembered now both looked really much like Marty – Marty Jr could even easily be mistaken for his father. She hoped this was only a dream, as the future in the dream was really bad. Jennifer tried hard to remember more of the dream. She remembered now, that she had passed out by seeing her bad-looking future self. _"What a nightmare"_ the teen thought and got up.

Then, she realised something strange. She was in front of her own house, that was true – but there were _bars _on the windows. Bars. Jennifer's thoughts began to swerve around her brain. _"Bars? What the hell? We never had bars on our windows. Has our house been converted into a jail or something? If so, why don't I know anything about it?" _The teen walked up to the door and tried it – it was locked. Something strange again. They never locked the door, not even at night. Her parents were very trusting there were no thieves in Hill Valley – which was, after all, known as a nice place to live.

Jennifer grabbed the key out of her wallet. Good, at least that was in it. She pushed it into the door and it opened. The teen looked around carefully, fully expecting strange things – and when nothing happened, she closed the door behind her. It was dark in the house, but that was normal around 3.30 AM. The 17-year-old shrugged and walked up to her room.

In the room, again, nothing looked strange – except it was dark. _"Huh?"_ Jennifer thought. _"I always let my candlelight on when I go to sleep."_ It was a tradition she carried from her youth. _"I guess Mom and Dad figured I was late home and decided to leave it out."_ She shrugged and pulled the light on – to see a teenager who looked exactly like herself in her bed.

"AAH!!" Jennifer screamed, not realising she woke up her look-alike with it. "Mom! Dad! Come quick!" The other Jennifer was also waken up and stared not-believing-what-she-saw to her. After a few seconds, she got up and walked to normal Jennifer. "What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Room!" she called out.

Then, Jennifer's Dad entered the room – to be startled by the two Jennifer's. "What the hell?" he gasped. "Two of you? I thought I done telling you to never return here again, Ann." He looked between the two Jennifer's. They looked exactly the same, although one of the Jennifer's was wearing her night coat and the other was wearing some strange clothes he'd never seen before. "Did you buy those clothes?" he demanded, sharp. He began to walk through the room angry, because he figured he should do something. "Jennifer, I thought I done telling you to be careful with the little money Biff pays you every day. And since when did Ann return in town?"

"No, Dad!" the other Jennifer screamed. "She's not me! I-I am me! You know me! I am your daughter, and she's Ann! Get her away Dad!" The other Jennifer began to cry. "Or aren't you happy with me enough so you decided to get Ann back in our house? Don't tell me that's true Dad!"

"Of course not, Jennifer" grumbled Jennifer's Dad. He turned to "normal" Jennifer. "So, ma-am, what are you doing in my house? I can see you're not the real one on your acting. If you really wanted to pretend to be my oldest daughter, you should've been more carefully." He smiled evilly. "Now, are you telling or aren't you?"

"Well" Jennifer started, nervous. "I don't exactly know everything, but I'll tell you what I know." She sighed and then added: "This morning, when I went to Marty's house, I was just talking with him when I heard a couple of sonic booms and when I looked up, I saw Dr. Brown in a weird-looking DeLorean sports car, who forced us to go inside, to go "back with him, back to the future"." She sighed for a second before she added: "That's weird isn't it?"

"It sure is" Jennifer's Dad said, smirking. "First of all – who's this Marty you're talking about? You haven't got a boyfriend, you're a prostitute Ann, and you can't afford to have a boyfriend since that takes up all of your time. Second of all – who's this Dr. Brown you're talking about, and where did he got a DeLorean from? You know all DeLorean's are owned by Biff. And it can't be crazy old Doc Brown, 'cause the weirdo got committed over two years ago now."

"How can't you not know Marty?" Jennifer stammered. "I usually go to him every Friday – I've done since we've started dating in 1983. And what's this Paradise? There is no such a building called a Paradise in this town, as far as I'm concerned. And who's Ann? I don't know anyone named so. Furthermore, Dr. Brown isn't committed – Marty spends time with him every week. He's a great guy – although he is a little strange."

"Why do you start trying to pretend to be my daughter, or Ann, if you don't know anything she knows?" smirked Jennifer's father. "Dr. Brown _is_ crazy, that's a well-known fact. If he wasn't, Biff wouldn't have had him committed back in '83. He didn't stop insisting this world isn't the real world, and how Biff shouldn't be rich and wealthy and how Nixon shouldn't be president but the former actor, Ronald Reagan – who's been killed by a Los Angeles gang back in 1981. And who's this Marty where you're talking about? I never knew a Marty. Is he from out of town?"

"Well, _I_ know a Marty, Dad" alternate Jennifer said. "Marty Tannen-McFly. He's Biff's stepson since his father was killed in 1973, and his mother married Biff. I've seen him not many times, though, because he uses to spend his time on his boarding schools in Switzerland. If I was in his position, I probably would do the same. Biff is hard for a boss, but for a_ father_…" Jennifer sighed. "I wouldn't even _think_ about having to deal with someone like that as a father. He really is a creep."

"Biff?" normal Jennifer repeated. "I know a Biff Tannen – pretty well, actually. But he's not rich. He waxes cars, especially by the McFly family. And as far as I know Marty's father is still alive – in fact, he has published his first novel yesterday. I've got lots of hope for Marty his Dad will be a famous author someday. His writings are really awesome!"

"Awe-what?" Jennifer's Dad asked. "Awe-what? I never heard of a book to be so awe-inspiring. Well, in that fake-world where you keep talking about everything might be awesome. And now, I'd like you to get out and relay us from having to listen to all that nonsense you tell us. I guess you really aren't Jennifer, or her twin sister, Ann Parker, so, as the great Biff Tannen uses to say… why don't you make like a tree, and get out of our house!"

"Nonsense?" repeated normal Jennifer. She went out and slammed the door, to leave the house in a burst of tears. She never heard her father say something like that to her. But maybe this wasn't her father, and maybe she was somehow in a strange world, a world so nightmarish, that if you were an author, you wouldn't even _consider_ the thought to write a story about it.

Crying she ran off down the streets and vanished around the corner – just too late to notice a flying DeLorean descending down to the street to find a girl… a girl who had to be saved for the well-being of the universe and the entire space-time continuum – her.

Sometimes, you get the expression fate really does play a game with us.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: New Chapter for Future Travellers... finally. I think we'll have one other chapter in 1985A before we'll move back to 1955. I'm sorry, but otherwise this story will never be ready. 

**8: Chapter Seven**

_October 27, 1985  
05:15 AM PST_

"Seen anything yet, Marty?" asked Doc. He was referring to his best friend, who was trying to look out of the window with a couple of binoculars, looking around to find his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker. When they had arrived by the Parker's house an hour and a quarter earlier on, they had found out Jennifer had somehow vanished – and they hadn't known what to do. Finally, Marty Sr had suggested they'd go search the entire town up in the DeLorean to find his girlfriend. After a few minutes during conversation, they had decided to do it, and an hour ago, they had departed from the Brown's garage and had started their journey. 

"Nope, Doc" reported Marty Sr. "And what about you, Jr?" He was asking the question to his teenage son from the year 2015, who was on the right trying to do the same – find the 17-year-old version of his mother. 

"Nothing, at least not yet" responded his future son, struggling to see everything the best. He looked back inside, staring at his newfound scientist friend. "Are you sure we'll find Mom this way… Doc?" he asked. "We've been searching for hours, now… and not been makin' any progress at all. I have the feeling that we'll be forever stuck here." 

"Aww, Junior" Marty Sr gushed, embracing his teenage son. "I'm sure it won't be as bad as that. We'll get out of this hell sooner or later, and before that, we'll find Jennifer. I'm sure." Turning to Doc, he added: "Maybe this isn't the good way to search, Doc. We could head over to Courthouse Square, and see what we'll find up there." He shivered. "I'd hate to see that horrible Pleasure Paradise again, but if it's the only way to find Jen…" he paused. "We'll have to do it." 

"Maybe" Doc nodded. "But I highly doubt that Jennifer is there. She might have gone there for a visit, but got away soon. Still, if she was kidnapped by Biff, it might have happened. Biff and his goons really are tough guys, who wouldn't consider the thought of not doing it when they got something in their minds." He sighed. "Still, I think we shouldn't really do that. I think we should go back to the Parker's house, see if Jennifer has arrived in the meantime we've been gone, and if she hasn't, we should go back to the garage to think of an alternate plan. Marty Junior has a point… I wouldn't forgive myself if Jennifer got stuck in this world. That, and the fact that MJ wouldn't even get a chance to be born, then." 

"Right" Marty Sr nodded, as they began to fly back to the Parkers. "We really should do that." He sat back, and held his future son's hand tightly. Both father and son felt really bad about their respective mother and girlfriend, and hoped that they would find Jennifer soon. All three time travellers felt really freaked out by all the shocking changes that were around in this weird alternate world that Doc called '1985A'. They simply called it the most fitting name: "Hell Valley." 

oooooooo

Jennifer felt helpless as she ran down the street. It looked all abandoned, just like the streets she had passed before. She was getting more and more the feeling that she really had entered the city limits of hell. And if this place, wherever it was, somehow _wasn't_hell, it sure had a real good imitation of it made. 

She recalled how, just a quarter (or maybe only ten minutes) before she had passed Courthouse Square, seeing something that was really frightening. The clock had been not saying 10.04 – it was just striking 5AM, and obviously replaced. On top of the Courthouse was a large amount of floors – maybe even twenty-five, or more. And on top of all it had been a large neon blue sign saying 'Biff's'. But the worst of all was that the Courthouse was now Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise. 

Jennifer shivered, as she wondered how this could be possible. It had not been this way when she'd departed the place… for the future. The teenager smirked, as she actually thought that it had been not a dream. Still… if you had a time machine, anything was possible. Maybe even a world as hellish as this one. Granted, you would have to do a gigantic job of changing history then, but maybe it would work. Or maybe the time travel business had been a dream anyway and this was just a part of it… 

She then saw a large sign at a place where you could enter another street. As she walked up to it, she saw that it read: 'Tannen Drive. Renamed from John F. Kennedy Drive in 1971. Renamed from Mason Street in 1962.' _"Well,"_ Jennifer thought, _"anyway, this should be the place where Doctor Brown's garage stands. Even if he is committed, his garage should still be here… unless it's burned down like the mansion itself in the meantime. Still… does it care?"_ She ran down the street, up to 1640 Tannen Drive. 

The place where Doc's garage was looked deserted at first sight, but next to 'Biff's Chicken Paradise' the garage was still intact. As Jennifer entered it, she was really shocked about how much of a mess the place was. Granted, Dr. Brown didn't clean up as much as he was supposed to, but this was really bad, in an even worse shape than she had ever seen the garage in. As she walked forwards a few steps, she heard a soft whine from the left. 

Jennifer didn't need to turn around to be sure of the identity of the dog, and a quick look confirmed her suspicion. "Einstein!" she called, running towards him. The dog looked to be in relative bad shape, but he sure was happy to see the girl. Both human and dog then hugged. 

Jennifer's heart knocked faster as she was worried about her current position. Einstein had been with them when they'd returned to 1985, she was sure – she had seen them shortly before her fainting act. Then Doctor Brown and Marty still had to be here somewhere as well. But where had they gone? And maybe even more important, were they going to leave the two of them behind? 

The teenager held tighter to Einstein, as she really hoped that she would fall asleep and wake up at home, realising that all of this was just a bad dream. But if it wasn't… well, she'd have to survive in the here and now, and she figured that she was in a pretty safe place to do so. Tired, she fell asleep next to the dog, and quickly her mind exited Hell Valley. 

ooooooo

Biff Tannen felt groggy when he woke up. Where was he? And why was he here? As he opened his eyes, he saw the pollution in the air and his surroundings and he realised that he was lying on the roof of his own casino hotel, and that it was 1985. But why was he here, and not in his bed? 

As Biff sat up, his memories returned to him. He had received a visit from Marty McFly from Switzerland, who had apparently known about the almanac. The billionaire had attempted to shoot him after giving him the necessary information, and remembered chasing the kid up to the roof. Then there was a weird twisted memory of Marty jumping off it… and then suddenly re-appearing on top of a _flying_DeLorean, piloted by Doc Brown and another Marty. Then, Brown had knocked out his gang with the gull-wing door and then had first Marty lied him out in one punch like his Pop in '55. Apparently he had been knocked out since then. Biff growled, as he really hated the crackpot inventor and his stupid stepson. But how had Brown gotten out of the mental institute? And where on earth had he gotten two Marty McFly's from? 

The billionaire stood up, shove some dust off his body and walked down the stairs to the 27th floor. He had no idea what time it was, but judging from the sky it had to be still at night. The first idea of time he got was when he walked into the hall and saw a clock just chiming 5:30 AM. Which meant that it had already been two hours since he and his gang had been knocked out by McFly and Brown. He growled once again, as he didn't know where his gang was. Why hadn't they waken him up? 

As he entered the Penthouse of the Pleasure Paradise he saw Match smoking a cigarette. "Match!" he shouted. "Why did you just leave me behind on that stupid roof after that bug McFly knocked me out? I could've frozen to death!" He growled for the third time in that past minute. "And where are the others?" 

"Downstairs" Match shortly replied. "As for you – Biff, I hardly woke up minutes ago. I was to confused to take care of you, as were the guys. They headed downstairs, and I took a cigarette to light up my mind a bit." He chuckled, and opened the pocket. "Want one too, boss? They're good ones…" 

"They're mine," Biff snapped, "so leave them alone. As for Brown…" His eyes darkened, as he realised how much of a pest the guy had been in the years before he'd been locked up in the sanatorium, and apparently now also was. "I'll track him down, somehow. We'll just send a few agents to the garage, led by me, and then we'll take care of Brown, McFly and that strange doppelganger of his for once and for all!"


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Here it is again, a new chapter and as I said, the last 1985A one. Sorry for not expanding this, but I can't right now. Just don't have time. I hope you like this one, and also the 1955-part of the story which is coming now!

**9: Chapter Eight**

_October 27, 1985_

_05:45 AM PST_

When Jennifer heard a knock on the door, she jumped up immediately. Maybe Doc and Marty, or else at least someone who could help her. She ran away from Einstein, reached the door and without checking through the window who it was she opened the door right away and looked outside.

Only to meet the nasty face of one Biff Howard Tannen, carrying a large gun and covered by his gang and two other police officers.

"Well, lookee what we have here" he said, pushing Jennifer aside. "Jennifer Jane Parker. What a surprise." Turning serious, he growled: "Ya should've been at the Paradise, ya know that? Cleaning up, and working for me. You're as much as a butthead as the son of that Irish bug, that butthead Martin McFly. If it wasn't for Lorraine, I would put all those bastards in prison. The McFly's _deserve_ it to be down the gutter. Especially George… but he's dead, now."

"You… you bastard!" Jennifer shouted, as she really felt like crying. This world sure was one horrifying place, with Biff Tannen running all the thing… and she figured that he was also the one who, in here, had killed Marty's father, George McFly. She knew from Marty that Biff had loved Lorraine in his youth and wanted her to be his wife, up until that punch on that evening in '55. She thought he had cooled down afterwards, but he really didn't seem to have forgotten his passion, and had actually killed Lorraine's first husband for it. She then thought of Marty, of where he would be in this world. Maybe she should ask Biff about it.

"Oh, so I'm a bastard?" Biff said in a sarcastic voice. "Well, how about you, butthead?" He then kicked her hard in the stomach, and Jennifer fell on the ground in pain. As Biff then just laughed, she really felt anger coming up to this man. If she would ever go back to the world as she knew it, she'd treat Biff Tannen very differently, knowing that he was able to do a thing like this.

Biff then picked her up from the ground, and stared into her face. "Now," he said with another angry look that made even the biggest horror movie fan run away, "now you're going to tell me right now where that butthead Marty McFly, my idiot stepson, and his friend, Crazy Doc Brown, that crackpot, are. Nobody just kicks me in the face with a DeLorean gull wing door without getting away with it, especially not when they're just flying in the air."

Jennifer felt very, very frightened, as she looked up to Biff who was pointing a gun at her stomach. She really didn't know anything about Marty and Doc and where they were, because if she knew she'd go there herself. She also felt very confused about the mention of a flying DeLorean, as she knew that DeLorean's didn't fly. But now she thought about it, when Doc had knocked her out for the first time, he had been flying in a DeLorean, which was apparently converted into a time machine. Jennifer felt really confused, as she hoped that this was simply another one of those bad nightmares and that this one would be over soon.

oooooooo

Marty Sr felt nervous, as they were flying back to the Brown's garage in this alternate reality. They sure hadn't been able to find Jen at the Parker's, and further they hadn't seen her on the street. As the seventeen-year-old looked at the clock, he got very nervous. It was 5:48, now, and they had been searching for almost two hours. Maybe in the meantime Jen had been kidnapped by Biff. That would be terrible.

"Doc?" Marty Jr, his son, then asked. "What if we don't find Mom at all? I don't want to leave her behind, Doc. I really do love my mommy, however she's often drunk… and I also don't want to be erased simply because she won't be around to marry Dad when we return to the 1980s. I have to admit that I'm very scared for that, Doc."

"Drunk?" Marty Sr gasped, as he stared at his future son in disbelief. "Are you telling me that Jennifer often drinks in 2015? I can't believe that! I mean, considering that my mom had an alcohol problem in the timeline of whom I come from, I really have this disliking for alcohol. I can't believe that I would allow someone like Jennifer, who is if I may believe what you and Doc say, and I do believe you, destined to be my wife, to be… well… a drunk! Doc, why didn't you tell me about this? I thought you said that my future was going to turn out fine, but that it was just my kids who were in trouble." Thinking hard, he added: "Now I think of it, I do remember something that Old Biff said in the Café 80s, just before his grandson Griff showed up… something about me taking my life and flushing it down the toilet… Doc, what kind of a future are you calling me that?"

"Well, Marty," Doc began nervously, as he really didn't want Marty Sr to find out too much about his own future and the Rolls Royce accident, which would happen in their world today at around 12 PM. After all, if he didn't learn to control his temper, he might end up in the time that he was in the original timeline in the hospital recovering from his accident, having an even larger accident which would kill him, as well as erase Marty Jr from existence. That was a thing Doc wanted to avoid. "As I told you, you shouldn't know too much about your own destiny and future. If there are problems in your future, you have to decide and avoid them by yourself, and not just trust time travel to do so. Time travel is not just an easy solution to your problems, Marty, and it's not a toy. It should be handed with care, as you should know after almost erasing yourself from existence back in 1955 when you broke up your parents. If I hadn't believed you at that moment, you probably wouldn't be here right now, but you wouldn't be around at all since you never would've existed."

"Yeah, maybe you're right" Marty sighed. "But there still is…" He was cut of in mid sentence by Doc, who almost passed out. "Great Scott!" he called out, clearly shocked. "There are all police around the garage!" As both of the Marty's looked down, they saw that there were a few busses, cars and bikers with the familiar 'Hill Valley Police Department' on it. First the 1985 teenager didn't understand the big deal, but then he recognised the infamous BiffCo-logo on all of the vehicles. "Oh boy, this is heavy" he whispered. "I suppose that Biff was right when he said that he owned the police. The BiffCo sign is all over them!"

"You know what I just thought of," Doc said, "I suppose that Biff may actually be keeping Jennifer hostage in there. That would sure be bad. I really hope that nothing happens with her. That would be really erasing poor, poor MJ from existence. Also, I wouldn't want you to lose your girlfriend, Marty. I might have been jealous of you spending time with her a bit when you two first met, but I really do care for you, Marty."

"Thanks, Doc" Marty gushed, as the DeLorean touched down to the ground. They now could clearly see Biff moving in the garage, as well as Jennifer being tied to a chair. The three of them then got out of the DeLorean. Doc then pulled out a large rifle.

"Okay" he said, "this is the plan. I'll go in there and grab Biff, and hold the rifle at him. Marty, you release Jennifer, and MJ, I want you to stay at the car, in case something goes wrong. Then at least you're still able to go back in time and rescue us. Stay at the window, and if you see that they are gaining the upper hand, leave immediately for November 12, 1955, 6am." Marty Jr nodded, as his father and new-gained inventor friend headed to the house.

Doc then burst into the door and grabbed Biff's throat before any of the officers could react. "Now don't move or else Biff's dead meat" he hissed on a worse way then he'd ever done. Marty Sr quickly ran in and untied Jennifer, who hugged him. "Oh Marty, I've missed you so much!" she gushed. Doc then released Biff, and the three of them ran out of there, Doc carrying Einstein with him.

"Mom!" Marty Jr exclaimed as he saw Jennifer. "Great, you're safe! I was so worried about you, Dad and Doc… and it only took a few seconds to do this. If it had taken any longer, I might have gone mad of all my worries about you."

"Mom?" asked Jennifer. "I suppose we now don't have time for this, but are you my kid? You certainly act like you are so!" Jennifer swallowed hardly, as she thought of herself actually having children in the future. That sounded weird.

"Well-" Marty began but then Biff exited the house and started to fire at them. The four time travellers and one dog then got into the car, as Doc lifted it up in the sky, leaving Biff bewildered. The bully shot a few times at the gas pipe, but missed every time. They then left the Brown's garage.

"I can't believe what would have happened if Biff managed to cut that pipe" Doc breathed. "We could've been stuck here without gas… and Biff would've caught up with us before we'd have a chance to refill the tank." He then pulled a switch. "Good, time circuits on." Nobody protested this time. "I've already set the Destination Time, so… I suppose we can go!"

"Doc!" Marty called, as a horrible thought appealed to him. "What if we don't succeed?" Doc smiled. "We must succeed" he said and began to accelerate the DeLorean. When the vehicle hit 88 miles per hour, it broke the time barrier.


	10. Chapter 9

The new chapter. Read and enjoy.

**10: Chapter Nine**

_November 12, 1955_  
_06:00 AM PST  
_

Marty Jr held his breath, as the DeLorean broke the time barrier. It sure was exciting to feel the sense of travelling through time, as he hadn't really done it before, except for their trip to Hell Valley from 2015 – but then he hadn't yet realised that they were travelling through time. He then wondered how his father would feel. After all, Marty Senior had already gone back to this date once, which was less than a day ago for him – and now he'd have to relive it. This sure was one surreal experience.

As the future teenager looked down, he saw a huge mansion a few yards away. Doc slowed the time machine down and let it hover in the air. Marty Jr felt really nervous, as he realised that this had to be Doc's old mansion, which had burned down in the 1962 fire – and that Marty Sr had to be in there.

"Whoa, that's your mansion, Doc!" Marty Sr commented. "I can't believe that I'm in there, sound asleep… as well as you. This sure is heavy. Today sure was one big day for the two of us, Doc, as I got my parents back together, as well as managed to get back to the future."

"If today succeeds, we can add retrieving the almanac to that list" Doc said with a faint grin. "Now I figure that we might head over to the Lyon Estates billboard, off which you could go into town. I know that it's quite a long walk, but I can't leave the DeLorean out in the middle of the town where the city, or even my younger self, can see it." Doc then started heading towards the billboard.

When the DeLorean landed, the Marty's, Jennifer and Doc got out. "Whoa, this is heavy, Doc" Marty Sr commented. "It's just like I was here yesterday." Doc grinned. "You were here yesterday, Marty, you were! All right. Counting the ten minutes we've used to fly here, sunrise will be in about 12 minutes. You, Marty Jr and Jennifer go up to town, try to find Young Biff's house." He sighed. "Someday today, Old Biff will show up and give Young Biff the almanac. Above all you must not interfere with that event. You must let Old Biff believe he's succeeded so he'll leave 1955 and return the DeLorean back to the future."

"Right" Marty Sr nodded.

"Got it" Marty Jr said. "That would be messy, if he'd leave the DeLorean behind in '55… that way, we could really screw up our present state."

"Once Old Biff has gone, grab the almanac anyway you can" Doc said. "Remember all of our futures depend on this!"

"You don't have to remind us of that, Doc!" Marty Sr called out, as he realised that if they wouldn't succeed, his father would die by the hand of Biff Tannen, and he would actually live in Switzerland, on a boarding school that Alternate Biff had send him to. 1985-A was really a place you didn't want to have as your present.

"Here are two walkie-talkies for contact" Doc said, handling each Marty Sr and Marty Jr one. "I think that Jennifer should go with Marty Jr, her son, and then Marty Sr can go alone. That way we have people not confused if you two are seen together." He smiled, then continued. "I'll stay here, together with Einstein, and try to repair the shortened time circuits… remember? From before we went to find Jennifer, when they showed 1885." The both Marty's nodded. "That way we don't risk anyone else stealing the time machine, and I won't risk accidentally running into my other self."

"Your other self?" both Marty's echoed, when Marty Jr said. "Oh, I see. You mean the younger version of you from 1955. Whoa, this sure is heavy."

"Right!" Doc called. He began to run up and downwards along the street, having the Marty's following him while Jennifer stayed. "Marty Senior, there are now two of you here, and there are two of me here. The other me is the Dr. Emmett Brown from 1955, who helps the other you back to the future. Remember the lightning bolt at the clock tower?"

"Yeah" Marty Sr said, breathing for air.

"That doesn't happen until tonight," Doc said, "so you must be very careful to do not run into your other self. Let me give you some money." He grabbed a large briefcase and pulled all the money from the '1929' section out of it. "Have to be prepared for all monetary possibilities! Get all of you some 50's clothes. And be careful to do not run into Marty Senior's other self."

"Check" Marty Sr said as he, MJ and Jennifer began to run off to town. As they were on their way, Doc called after him: "Something inconspicuous!"

oooooooo

Jennifer gasped, as they entered Courthouse Square of 1955. This sure was a lot to take in. Time travel really was one great thing, when you handled it with care. It was such a shame that, as Marty had told her on the way, Doc was going to destroy the time machine after they'd get the book back. She shivered, as she thought of that reality in which Biff was rich, the one they'd just come from. Well, if getting that sports almanac away from Biff was the only way to let that world never exist, they'd have to do that.

She also still couldn't get her mind around the fact that Marty had been Calvin Klein, the person who had made… or would make… his very own parents fall in love. The girl really remembered how, last Thursday – which was from her perspective barely three days ago – the two of them had talked about Calvin, and Marty had wondered how he'd turned out. Of course, at that time Marty hadn't yet known that in only a day and a half, he'd _be_ Calvin Klein, and would get the answer to that long-pondered question firsthand.

She then looked at Marty, who smiled. "Jen, this is, as I suppose you know, Courthouse Square 1955" he said. "Over there is the clock tower at 6:30 AM, still working since it's still fifteen and a half hours to go until the lightning bolt, as Doc said. That's Lou's Café over there… it's on the place the Aerobics Place is in the present. Why don't we go there, and grab a snack? I really do want to get the almanac away from Biff as much as Doc does, but that doesn't help the fact that I am really hungry and that I want my hunger to be solved. Lou is a bit grumpy and he is quite the racist, however he's hired our future mayor Goldie Wilson as a cleaner, but they sell great food. Why don't I let you have a nice taste at the fifties… a literal taste, in this perspective?" He chuckled.

Jennifer stared at her boyfriend, then chuckled, too. "Yeah… why don't you?" she smiled and kissed Marty. Then, the two of them headed over to the Café and got inside.

oooooooo

Marty Jr was feeling really nervous. He knew that today Biff was going to get that stupid almanac, and that somehow they had to get the book back. He didn't know how, yet, but that would be solved… it had to be solved. If it didn't, that hellish version of Hill Valley would continue to exist. That wouldn't be a nice thing, it sure wouldn't. The teenager shivered as he thought of this 'Hell Valley', which he really didn't want to visit again, and wondered how Hell Valley would be on October 21 2015. Would Biff still rule, at age seventy-eight? Would Griff be rich like his grandpa and would he still bully MJ around? And most important, would he even exist in 2015-A?

The teenager opened his pocket and took the walkie-talkie. "Doc, this is Marty… Jr" he said. "I'm at a shop which says 'Ruth's Frock Shop. I'm going to buy some fifties clothes. Mom an' Dad have headed to the Square. Over."

A few cracks of static followed, then the inventor replied: "Check, MJ." The inventor then continued: "You could buy over there… it's a nice place. It opens at 7:00 AM, and according to the time circuits – if they are not malfunctioning this time, that is – you should be able to get in. It's 7:05 right now, you see." He paused. "You know, I can't believe that I've been looking these idiot circuits over for about an hour now and I still haven't found the solution to this mess. I really don't want to end up in the Old West."

"Ten-four" Marty Jr replied, stuffing the walkie-talkie back in his jacket. He suddenly remembered how Griff always in those situations said: 'Ten-Five.' The Tannen's really had a tendency to confuse lines. He wondered if he was going to hear any from Biff today, while getting the almanac. That reminded him of his task of today. The teenager looked into the window to see if his reflection was dressed well for the nineteen-fifties, then entered the shop.


	11. Chapter 10

**11: Chapter Ten**

_November 12, 1955  
09:45 AM PST _

Marty Sr and Jennifer arrived at Biff's house, after a long search for his address. Marty then pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Doc, Doc, this is Marty" he muttered. "Doc, come in." The inventor then replied: "Roger Marty this is Doc. Are you there?"

The teenager stared at the house in front of him, feeling really surprised by it. "Yeah Doc, I'm at the address" he muttered. "It's the only Tannen in the book… but I don't think it's Biff's house. It looks like some old lady lives here."

Then, the door was opened and Biff stepped out. Marty's jaw was about to drop, but then he heard a voice call: "Biff!", on whom Biff responded with a "Yeah!", "Where're you going Biff!" After a few moments of thinking, Marty realised it. Biff lived with some old relative of his. Then, he was proven right when Biff responded: "I'm going to get my car Grandma!" The woman was Biff's grandmother!

"When are you coming back?" Grandma Tannen asked. "My feet hurt, and I want you to rub my toes some more."

"Shut up, you old bag" Biff muttered, as he started to walk down the street. Apparently, he really hated doing this for his grandmother… and to be honest, neither Marty or Jennifer could blame him for that.

A red ball then landed at Biff's feet. He picked it up, and five kids began to approach him. "Give us our ball back!" the kids all demanded, simultaneously. Both Marty and Jennifer had to chuckle at the coincidence of the five kids saying the same thing at the same time.

"What ball?" Biff asked, with a little smirk. He really was annoying them. "That ball!" The kids replied, pointing to the ball that Biff was holding. They didn't understand that Biff was annoying them.

"What ball are you talking about?" Biff asked, smirking. Marty Sr growled, as Biff really was one mean person. He remembered how Biff's future son, Cliff, who was born in 1963, had once done the same with his little red ball… back in the old 1974. This was before Doc and Marty had met, and Cliff had been encouraged by his father to 'get that McFly for once and for all', ignoring the fact that the poor kid had barely been six years old back then, and not very more than three feet tall.

"Give us our ball back!" the kids repeated, snapping the 1985-teenager back to reality. He stared at Jennifer, and saw that she was getting to hate Biff too – not to mention that she already did from their experience in Hell Valley just barely four hours ago. Right then, Biff finally acted like he got the point. "Oh, is this your ball?" Biff asked, as he continued to smirk. "Yeah!" the kids replied annoyed, but with a small spark of hope. Would they now get the ball back from Biff?

Marty Sr and Jennifer then hid, so that Biff wouldn't notice any of them – if he saw Jennifer he could start taking advances to her, but if he saw Marty he could remember 'Calvin Klein' and beat him up for the crash into the manure that happened last Tuesday. The teenager grinned as he thought of it, but stayed at his view to watch Biff and the poor, poor kids.

"Is this your ball," Biff asked, finally getting the point, "you want it back?" The kids immediately replied. "Yeah!" They really wanted the ball back. Only then, Biff threw the ball away into a gutter that was on a house, and called: "Well, go get it!" He then laughed. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" The teen then walked off.

Marty watched him walk off, then made a move to grab the walkie-talkie but Jennifer was faster. "Doc, Biff just threw a ball into a gutter that was from a few kids" she said softly. "I never realised that he was this mean. What should we do now?"

"Continue your journey" Doc said. "You can't change history by taking that ball. I know this is farfetched, but it could be possible. Continue to follow Biff into town. Remember, he will get the book at the car's shop… and don't let him see you while getting the book back! That might influence how he treats your older selves at the dance!"

"Check, Doc," both Marty Sr and Jennifer replied, as they began to follow Biff.

oooooooo

As Marty Jr walked through one of the streets of Hill Valley, he spotted Old Biff hiding behind a tree. The teenager first didn't understand what the old man was doing there, but then he spotted a '46 Ford – and 1955 Biff heading towards it! The seventeen-year-old quickly ducked behind a bush, as he watched Young Biff reach the auto technician, who Marty recognised as being the fellow who wanted you to thumb 100 dollars for the clock tower. _"Boy, that guy has changed!" _

"Looking good Terry" 1955 Biff complimented, looking at the car. The worker smiled. "Hey Biff, she's all fixed up just like you wanted, but I couldn't get her started!" He paused. ""You got some kind of a kill switch on this thing?"

Young Biff grinned as he opened the door and got in. "Nah, you just gotta have the right touch. Nobody can start this car but me."

Terry now picked up the note. "The bill comes to 302 and 57 cents…"

"Three hundred bucks!" Young Biff shouted angrily. He got out of the car and continued: "Three hundred bucks for a couple of dents? No, hey, that's bullshit Terry."

"No Biff, it was horseshit, the whole car was filled with it" Terry answered. "I had to pay Old Man Jones eighty bucks to haul it away!"

"Old Man Jones?" Young Biff asked, sarcastically. "He probably resold it too! Now I ought to get something for that." He turned angry to Terry.

"You wanna get something for it?" Terry asked sarcastically. "Well, go inside, you can call Old Man Jones and if you want to get a refund…" He paused for a moment, not knowing the words to continue.

Then, Marty Jr looked over the street – and saw Marty Sr arrive, together with Jennifer! The two of them crawled into the back of the car, then Marty Sr spotted his son and gave him a thumbs-up. The teenager did the same back to his father and then Biff returned.

"It's three hundred bucks Terry!" Biff shouted angry. Terry looked up afraid, and continued then: "Look, I'm only charging you for…"

"If I catch the guy who caused this I'll break his neck!" Young Biff shouted. Marty felt really nervous with those thoughts, because he knew Biff almost did it that night. He still remembered good how he was locked up in the back of the Star lighters' car. However, that was done by Biff's gang. He stared at Jennifer, who was also scared.

As 1955 Biff and Terry walked off, 2015 Biff muttered in astonishment: "The manure! I remember that!" Today was really a day for déjà vu's.

oooooooo

As 1955 Biff and Terry left the shop again, Biff pushed a kid on a scooter. Terry was telling Biff that '4 cans of Valvoline was more than enough'.

"Four cans for a 300 job?" Biff demanded of the machanic.

"I can't even have lunch in there," Terry added, grimacing. "It makes me nauseous."

"I should be getting a case or more out of you for a 300 buck job," Biff commented, as he seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

"It smells worse than the bathroom!" Terry replied, as he raised his voice a bit.

Biff then threw the cans inside – where they landed right in Marty's private area. "Oomph!" Marty called out softly, as Biff continued: "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"The stench is never going to go away, Biff," Terry continued, without any trace of sympathy for Biff. "Never going to go away."

Young Biff opened the door, and he sarcastically remarked, "Yeah, thanks a lot."

"That's the last time I ever do you a favour!" Terry shouted, angrily. "Last time!"

Biff then saw Lorraine and Babs walking down the street. He smiled, made himself clean and ran over to the two of them. "Well lookee what we have here" Biff smirked as he reached the girl of his dreams. "Pretty nice dress Lorraine." He then took his hands under her shirt and reached it up.

"Although," Biff continued, "I think you'd look better wearing nothing at all."

"Biff?" Lorraine now asked firmly. "Why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?" Biff ignored her and continued: "Hey listen, Lorraine. There's that dance at school tonight. Right now, my car's all fixed. I'd figure that I'd cut you a break and give you the honour of going with the best-looking guy in school." He looked like he expected Lorraine would answer him yes.

"Well, I'm busy tonight Biff" Lorraine answered and tried to walk through. But Biff hold her. "Doing what?"

"Washing my hair" Lorraine shouted to Biff, who chuckled. "That's as funny as a screen door on a battleship" he said laughing.

"It's screen door on a submarine you dork" Marty whispered out of the back of Biff's car. Biff could be such an idiot sometimes.

"Look Biff, somebody already asked me to the dance" Lorraine said Biff to get off the harassing.

"Who, that bug George McFly?" Young Biff asked wondering.

"I'm going with Calvin Klein okay!" Lorraine shouted in Biff's side. But if she had thought everything was over now she thought wrong.

"Calvin Klein?" Biff asked baffled. His Lorraine was going with the guy who made him crash in manure? He grabbed Lorraine by her shoulders, and turned her to face him. "No, that's not okay. You're going with me, understand?"

"Get your cooties off of me!" Lorraine demanded, as she tried to force Biff off her.

"When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours, Lorraine?" Biff asked. "You're my girl!"

"Biff Tannen, I wouldn't be your girl even if..." Lorraine paused a little, before finally adding, "... even if you had a million dollars!" Both Marty's and Jennifer gasped at the coincidence of this, seeing as the almanac could bring him this easy enough.

"Hey Lorraine, yes you will be my wife! It's you and me, Lorraine! It's you and me Lorraine! Biff ran into the middle of the road.

A car had narrowly missed Biff, while the driver called out, "Watch your back!"

"It's meant to be!" Biff added, as he called after Lorraine. "Someday, you'll marry me! Someday, you'll be my wife!" The Marty's and Jennifer then felt sick in their stomachs and they felt bad for poor Lorraine. This really wasn't fun. _"Well, at least he'll stop doing this after tonight... if we succeed getting that book away from him" _Marty Sr thought.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTTF. Never did. Most likely, I won't ever do either. So why don't you quit asking?

**12: Chapter Eleven**

_November 12, 1955  
09:45 AM PST _

Marty Sr felt really nervous, as he watched Old Biff approach the car and go sit inside it. The teenager took a quick peek above the chair's tops. Yup – this was really the 2015 incarnation of Biff Tannen. White hair, wrinkled face, the familiar cane whose top Doc had found in the alternate '85… Marty began to feel real bad about it, as Biff really had managed to get past him. And it all was his fault. _He_ had bought the book. _He _had left the DeLorean unattended to watch a flying dog walker, giving Biff all opportunity to steal it. It was all his fault, that corrupt hellish world, and he was going to be the one to correct it.

Marty looked out of the car to the side of the road, where he could see his son hiding behind the same tree Old Biff just departed from. Boy, did that guy look like him. He really felt bad for poor Jennifer, whose genes were clearly totally ignored. Well, there still was the fact that Doc had mentioned the couple also had another child, a daughter – she might look like Jennifer. Maybe the girl herself knew more about it. He was about to try and ask it without getting 2015 Biff's attention, when he saw 1955 Biff approach, in a bad mood for both the price of his car and having Lorraine get away. The teenager took a deep breath and listened to their conversation.

"You always _had _your way with women, Biff" the future version of the auto detailer that Marty knew in 1985 from his second set of memories sarcastically muttered. Young Biff, however, wasn't in a mood for this. "Get the hell out of my car old man!" he exclaimed angry. Obviously he didn't want more trouble than he already had.

Old Biff stayed put. "You wanna marry that girl Biff? I can make it to happen." He knew he had to convince his younger self somehow that he could make life better for him, or else he would never get those millions of dollars through the almanac. Young Biff replied unconvinced and chuckling: "Oh yeah. And who are you, Miss Lonely Hearts?"

Tiredly, Biff added on his normal, grumpy kind of voice: "Just get in the car, butthead." Which caused an immediate response of 1955 Biff. "Who are you calling a butthead, butthead?" Both Marty and Jennifer were having a hard time holding back their laughter hearing the two Biffs converse.

2015 Biff, not knowing how else to convince his counterpart, activated the car, leaving 1955 Biff surprised. "How did you know how to do that? Nobody can start this car but me." Marty Sr thought of how coincidental this was. Of course, the one starting the car _was _Biff… only sixty years older.

"Just get in the car, Tannen" Old Biff insisted. "Today's your lucky day."

Grumpy followed Young Biff the man into the car. He hoped the guy was telling him good news.

oooooooo

After a long and rather bumpy ride, the car finally arrived in the garage. Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" protested Young Biff. "Watch where you're going old man! If you break this car, I'm gonna kill you!" After his older self entered the garage and turned off the car, Young Biff added, "This cost me 300 bucks!"

"Would you shut up about the car?" Old Biff snapped.

"Ay, and another thing," Young Biff demanded, "how do you know where I live?"

"Let's just say we're related, Biff," Old Biff replied, "and, that being the case, I got a little present for you. Something that'll make you rich. You wanna be rich, don't ya?"

"Oh, yeah, sure! Right, that's rich!" Young Biff said, sarcastically. "Ha ha! You're gonna make me rich!"

"You see this book?" Old Biff said, as he showed his younger self the almanac. "This book tells the future. It tells the events of every major sports event till the end of the century. Football, baseball, horse races, boxing... The information in here is worth millions, and I'm giving it to you."

"Well, that's very nice," Young Biff said, sarcastically. "Thank you very much. Now, why don't you make like a tree, and get out of here?"

Old Biff suddenly gave his younger self a slap across the head, as he said, "It's leave, you idiot! 'Make like a tree, and leave.' You sound like a damn fool when you say it wrong!" The teenagers in the back both laughed at Old Biff's reaction to his younger self. They knew Biff was weird, but like this...

"All right, then," Young Biff said, huffily. "Leave!" Young Biff threw the book in the back of the car, but Old Biff caught it. "And take your book with you!"

"Don't you get it?" Old Biff asked, with frustration. "You could make a fortune with this book! Let me show you."

Old Biff turned on the radio, and he went through the almanac - while the radio announcer was giving out the scores. Marty Sr took in a really deep breath.

"UCLA trail seventeen to sixteen!" the radio announcer was saying. "It's fourth and eleven with only eighteen seconds left of this game. I'd say it's all over for UCLA!"

"Bet you a million bucks UCLA win at nineteen to seventeen," Old Biff commented.

"What, are you deaf, old man?" Young Biff demanded. "He just said it was over! You lost!"

"Oh, yeah?" challenged Old Biff, as he turned the volume up.

"Here comes Decker with the kick," the radio announcer continued. "It's up! It looks good, folks! It looks very good! field goal! UCLA wins nineteen to seventeen!"

As the announcer was talking, Young Biff looked at his future self in amazement and asked, "All right, pops! What's the gag? How did you know what the score was gonna be?"

"I told you," Old Biff insisted. "It's in this book! All you gotta do is bet on the winner, and you'll never lose." Old Biff handed the book to his younger Biff.

"All right," Young Biff said, finally giving in. "I'll take a look at it".

As Young Biff threws the book in the back, Marty Sr and Jennifer exchanged looks, and the latter tried to grab at it. Old Biff grabbed the book, without seeing Jennifer though. Marty breathed a sigh of relief… it sure could mess up their plans if Old Biff saw him, realised who he was, and not left 1955 for 2015 but instead staying in the fifties with the DeLorean.

"You damned fool!" groused Old Biff, as the two got out of the car. "Never, never leave this book lying around! Don't you have a safe?" After a brief pause, Old Biff added, "No, you don't have a safe. Get a safe! Keep it locked up - and, until then, keep it on you like this." Old Biff put the book in his younger self's back jeans pocket.

"Hey, what're ya doing?" protested Young Biff. He wanted to get that old man off his pocket.

"And don't tell anyone about it, either," Old Biff added. "Oh, and there's one more thing. As Young Biff closed the garage door, and the Biffs left the garage, Old Biff continued, "One day, a kid, or a crazy wild-eyed man who claims to be a scientist is gonna come around asking about that book. If that ever happens, kill him!"

"Kill him?" Young Biff repeated. He never found that in the old man. "Kill him?"

"Yeah, are you deaf?" Old Biff shouted. "Kill him!" When he left, he added: "Say hi to Lorraine from me." He went off, leaving Young Biff bewildered.

oooooooo

Once the two Biffs had left, Marty Sr and Jennifer both climbed out, and ran towards the door. There, however, they discovered it being locked. "I'm trapped!" Marty called out. Looking at Jennifer, he called out: "We're trapped!" He felt helpless, as he didn't know what to do.

"Why don't we call Doc?" Jennifer suggested. Marty looked at her, then nodded. "Right… or Marty Jr, our kid. He could try and get us out as well." Marty grabbed the walkie-talkie and said: "Doc, come in Doc." The scientist immediately responded. "Marty, what's the report?"

"Biff's gone!" Marty shouted into the walkie-talkie. "He's got the book. The old man is gone, too. We're locked in Biff's garage. You gotta fly the DeLorean over here and get me the hell outta here. The address is 1609 Mason Street."

"I can't take the DeLorean out in daylight," Doc replied, "so you will have to contact your son and try to get him to get you… out of that garage. Where did you last see him?"

"At the site both Biff's first met, in the street before that auto shop" Marty replied. "I'm going to contact him right now. Good luck with the DeLorean repairs. Over and out." He stuffed the walkie-talkie back in his pocket, and watched as Jennifer contacted her son. "MJ?" she asked, nervously.

"Here I am, Mom" her son's voice cracked through the device. "What's up?" Jennifer directly responded, controlling her nerves and acting like the person on the other side of the line wasn't her very own son. "Both Biff's are gone, and Young Biff has the almanac. We're locked up in the Tannen garage, address 1609 Mason Street. Get us out of here, please. We don't know what to do otherwise."

"I will, mommy" Marty Jr grinned. "Now what was that address again? I'll write it down on my notepad…" After his mother had read the address and the teenager had written it down, he finally replied. "Gotcha, Mom, Dad. I'll get you guys out of there. Over and out."


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note: New Chapter. I suppose that Marty Jr will eat something now, and afterwards goes to find the note. I suppose that he should arrive just in time to miss Biff taking Marty Sr and Jennifer away now. Anyone other suggestions, just say it in the review, or send me a PM.

EmmettMcFly55.

**13: Chapter Twelve**

_November 12, 1955  
06:00 AM PST_

Doc Brown woke up with surprise. Where was he? Why was he there? The last thing he recalled was working on the time circuits… it had been 11am, and just half an hour earlier Marty and Jennifer had gotten stuck in the Tannen's garage. Marty Junior was going to get them out, and afterwards they would try and get the almanac away from Biff…

As he looked around, he saw that he was still in the DeLorean, and his tools were lying on the desk. But then he noticed something strange. As he looked outside, he could see that it was a little darker than usual. As the inventor's eyes then came across the time circuits, he got the biggest shock – the circuit labelled 'Present Time' informed him that it was 6:00 PM.

"Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed, shocked. "I must have been asleep for, well, almost seven hours! I wonder why the Marty's and Jennifer aren't here yet, though… surely they must have gotten their hands on the almanac by now…" The inventor grabbed the walkie-talkie, pushed the talk-button, and said: "Marty? Marty McFly Junior, are you there?" But he didn't get any response. "Marty Junior, this is Doc, over." Still no response, irritated, Doc shouted into the thing: "MARTY!!"

A scream from the other side followed, which caused Doc to chuckle, and then the inventor heard the familiar voice of Marty McFly's future son, also called MJ, reply: "Doc? Doc this is Marty… Junior. What's up, Doc?" The scientist could hear him sigh. "I feel exhausted. Must've fallen asleep."

"Asleep?" Doc asked, troubled. "I can't believe it! Marty, you're supposed to get your parents out of the Tannen garage! Don't you care for them, then? Do you just want them to be stuck there, to be able to be find by Biff Tannen himself?"

"Now, Doc," Marty Jr protested, "I'm sorry. I was just walking through the town's square… it was around a quarter to eleven by then… and I saw this bench in the park and decided to sit for just a few minutes on it… but then your younger self came up to it, and wanted to sit there too, so I quickly hid under it. And since I was really tired, I quickly fell asleep."

Doc realised that this could be pretty well the truth. After all, Marty's son had been awake for almost a full day by the time he'd fallen asleep, not including the few hours he'd slept in Hell Valley, and definitely was tired. Still, he felt a bit bad about him sleeping. "Well, since you're awake now, I'd say that you should go find your parents and rescue them" Doc said. I don't blame you for wanting to sleep that much, but since you're awake now, I figure that you could do your job. After all, seven and a half hours should be enough – and after all, when we'll return you to your own time, it will be evening, and you will get a fair chance to sleep. Of course the next day will be a school day, but at least you'll be able to get a good night's rest, as you should be… before any of us was in 2015 at all."

There was a short pause at the other end of the line, and then the teenager replied: "Well, like Dad says, you're the Doc, Doc. Over." Marty Jr then stopped talking, and the inventor assumed that he had gone off to get his parents, as well as the sports almanac.

As Doc then looked at the time circuits, he saw that the Destination Time was still NOV 12 1955 06:00 AM, while the Present Time now read NOV 12 1955 06:03 PM and the Last Time Departed OCT 27 1985 06:00 AM. That was, if Doc was correct, about six hours before the race with the Rolls Royce would happen in _their _version of reality, the drag race that would influence Marty's life forever.

The inventor in fact really wanted Marty to avoid the race with Needles, but he still was unsure how to do it. The attempt of getting Marty's son out of jail had failed, since the kid had showed up 'cause the alpha-rhythm-generator wasn't fully loaded as it had knocked out Jennifer first, and afterwards Biff had stolen the time machine, and Marty Junior had actually gone back with them. Now the inventor really hoped that Marty Junior would let anything about the drag race slip to his parents. Of course Marty deserved to know, but Doc preferred another way to do so, a way that would also take care of Marty's problem with being called a chicken, the main cause of the race… forever.

Doc then picked up the other walkie-talkie, and tried to contact Marty Sr, as well as Jennifer. He really hoped that the three of them would quickly be together again, and that they would get that stupid sports book out of Biff's corrupt and criminal hands. However it was in some ways Marty's fault that Biff had managed to get the book and the DeLorean in the first place, he couldn't entirely blame the kid for it. Marty had by that time been still shaken up by everything what happened, and he had seen the sports book as the ultimate 'opportunity' to set right what apparently had went wrong with his future self's life. The scientist found himself wishing that he had just taken the kid aside back in 1985 and taught him about his problem, and what could go wrong if he continued his life this way. Surely the teenager would have listened to his lifelong mentor and best friend for years… would he?

oooooooo

Marty Jr opened his eyes wide in shock when he saw who was heading his way. It's was his father, Marty McFly! But it couldn't be… the teenager quickly hid behind a bench, just like he had done earlier that day, because he was certain who it was… the version of his father from the first time around, the one known around town as 'Calvin Klein', the guy who was going with Lorraine Baines to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance that evening… only two-and-a-half hours away.

Marty Junior watched, as his father passed, then quickly followed him. Obviously, the teenager who was still facing complete erasure from existence was in a good mood, 'cause he hummed a tune… but still hurried. As they turned around a corner, Marty Sr looked at his watch. "six forty-five" he said with a painful look in his face. "Doc is going to be mad on me when I get to the mansion…" He decided to quit humming and just run. They passed a park, and however Marty Sr was distracted by his hurry Marty Jr could clearly see a woman who looked a lot like Old Biff Tannen standing there. 'Maybe it's a relative of his' the teenager muttered, then turned around and saw that his father was gone. "Shouldn't be doing this anyway" he muttered and headed towards the Tannen garage again.

But where was it?

Marty stopped dead in his tracks, as he realized he didn't knew anymore. Well, anyway, he still had the note about where the garage was located. He tried to pull it out… but couldn't find it. He searched both of his jacket's pockets – it couldn't be in his pants since he always pulled out those pockets – but all he found, none of it even looked like the note. He had lost it.

"Oh no!" Marty screamed. This was bad, _bad _news! What now? He'd lost the note! Now of course he could get the walkie-talkie, and try to contact his parents or Doc, since either of them sure would know, but he didn't want that to be… after all, he would feel bad if they found out about his stupidity. Better he tried to find the note himself. He should have it somewhere…

Trying to find the note he had just lost – and didn't feel like he would soon be seeing it again – Marty Jr began to trail his path down the street. Tonight sure was getting to be a long night… and a hungry one, too.

That reminded him – he hadn't eaten, well, since dinner. That would be… he checked his watch, which said that it was 5:28 PM on Thursday October twenty-second… around twenty-two-and-a-half hours away. Now he realised it, he was hungry. Very hungry. In fact, he could eat a horse right now… not literally meant.

As he turned around, the teenager saw that he was just in front of a diner. "Surely Dad an' Mom wouldn't mind if I'd feed the inner human for a while" he muttered to himself. "Of course, I'll bring some food along for them too, when I leave the place. They can count on me for doing that… if I'll _ever _find that stupid Tannen garage again." Hungry, and still in the position of ten 1929-labeled dollars, he headed over to the diner. Maybe he couldn't find the garage, but at least he could get a snack and eat a bit. His parents wouldn't blame him for that… would they?


	14. Chapter 13

Here we are with a new chapter again. Next one will most likely include the beginning of the big dance... finally. Would be about time, don't you think?

**14: Chapter Thirteen**

_November 12, 1955  
08:00 PM PST_

Marty McFly Jr looked up from the chair he had been hiding behind, and let out a long sigh. They were gone. Neither Lorraine, Babs or any of their other friends were here anymore, so he could move safely again… after having waited quite the time.

The teenager looked down at his cramped legs, and checked if they still were able to move from having sat still in such a position for so long. Well, they were, but it didn't feel really too well. _Wonder if Mom feels that way when she gets home tranked, _Marty Jr thought. _I hope that I can, somehow, prevent that present. After all, Dad's family life was originally not all too well and he managed to change it too, so I could do that too… couldn't I? _

Rising from behind the chair, Marty took in a lunge of air, and stared at the clock, which had just around the time his grandmother and her friends left strike 8. The night was almost over now… and they still didn't have the sports book back.

The teenager shivered, as he took the future newspaper Doc had given him out of his pocket. If he had heard correct, the paper had first read: "YOUTH JAILED – Martin McFly Junior Arrested for Theft, saying all about his arrest for committing the crime his father had prevented him from – he sure owed his Dad one, if he ever got home – then had changed to read GANG JAILED – Hoverboard Rampage Destroys Courthouse, but now it read something worse than ever – the newspaper of October 22, 2015, in the Hell Valley reality.

The headline said: MARTIN MCFLY JUNIOR MURDERED, with the sub-headline Author's Grandson Shot In Drive-In. According to the paper, Marty's alternate counterpart had that evening been begging for food around there, being careful to not be caught by Cliff Tannen's police – apparently Lorraine had murdered Biff in '96, and taken over town until September of 1999 when Cliff managed to take over the Empire again, instantly having revenge by shooting Lorraine, as well as Marty's mother Jennifer, while Marty Sr, Marlene and his counterpart were hiding in Hilldale (or better, Helldale, since if it wasn't a hell already in the original 2015 it sure was in 2015A) but he had failed in that. Following the paper, they made it sound like 'some local gang' had done it, but Marty Jr realised better. It had been no one else than Griff Tannen, given the courage by his father, and having had the pleasure of killing one of the latest remains of the McFly family in the trash dump Hill Valley by his own hands.

The teenager ran over to the manure pile at the back, where he'd thrown the walkie-talkie in, when it had gone off – right when Lorraine and Babs were eating dinner. Hoping they wouldn't recognise 'Calvin Klein's' voice, the kid had thrown it into the place where he was sure they wouldn't look, if only it would've been for the stench that came from it. But now, however, he'd have to grab the thing.

Seeing that his walkie-talkie was still intact from the manure, he activated it and tried to contact his father. "Dad, Mom, this is MJ" he said. "I'll be over with you in a few minutes, but I had some trouble with Grandma Lorraine running into the same Café I was in. See you." He cut off the walkie-talkie and started walking. Well, at least he now knew where the street was they were going to – he'd tracked it down in the phone book, and written it on another note from his notepad, this time keeping the thing good down in his right pants pocket – it did seem a little strange, but it had to – and was now going to head over to 1609 Mason Street.

As Marty Jr passed the Courthouse with clock tower for what seemed to be the hundredth time on that day, he saw the Doc from 1955 standing on the ladder connecting one of the cables. Apparently his experiments were done, and he now would have to do the real thing – which he seemed nervous about. The teenager slipped closer, careful that neither Doc or 1955 Marty – who was also running their way – would see him, and started watching.

"Hey, Doc, here I am!" the teen joyfully greeted. "How are you, Doc? Still connecting those cables of yours, eh?" Turning serious, he added. "I wanted to know what time it is, so I thought I'd come over here to get a closer look, so I can also, well, check out those cables of yours. How are they?"

"Oh, I've just started with them" 1955 Doc said, confidently. "But I'm sure that I can have them ready by twenty past nine at the most or maybe if I'd work fast at nine o' clock. After all, it's about 8:14 now…" His eyes trailed off to the clock, which clicked to 8:15. "But we of course don't want to make mistakes, do we? After all, if I failed to connect the cables right and to slip the one point twenty-one jigowatts into the flux capacitor, you would miss the lightning and be stuck here… and I suppose you don't really like that foresight, do you?"

"No" 1955 Marty admitted. "I've come to appreciate the fifties culture more than when I first landed here last Saturday, but I still would like to return back to good ol' 1985, Doc. To see Jennifer again, to interact with a version of you who at least knows and understands me…," that caused a chuckle on Doc's side, "… heck, to see my siblings again and my mom and dad as 47-year-olds! I might've had not the best youth, but I'm already starting to miss the older version of George McFly."

The last part made a pang of guilt in Marty Jr flash up. _"If we _don't _fix things, he won't return to see a forty-seven-year-old George McFly, he will arrive in a hellish version of Hill Valley 1985, in which his father is dead and his mother married to that asshole Biff Tannen… and I'm still hanging around here while Mom and Dad are locked up and Biff can do about anything he wants to with that stupid book…" _Slipping away from Doc and his father, Marty Jr began to head over to Mason Street. Even if they couldn't fix the world as they knew it, he could at least release his father and mother from their prison.

Almost bumping into a cop who was heading towards the DeLorean, Marty Jr walked over to the garage. He had only one thing left to do… to get his parents out of that place as soon as possible.

oooooooo

Marty Senior sighed, as he opened his eyes. As he looked at the window, which was open, he saw that it was almost night. Apparently, his son and Doc had both forgotten about him, retrieved the sports almanac, and left the two of them stranded in 1955.

The teenager shivered, as he thought of such a thing actually happening. If they'd ever be able to escape the garage – which pretty well might happen soon when Biff would go to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance – where would they have to turn to? He guessed he'd have to strain around town a bit for the next few hours, until 10.04, and then turn to Doc – after all, he was the only one who could help him. Maybe the Doc from 1955 could find a way for the two of him and Jennifer to let 1985 Doc return the DeLorean to the past… and pick them up.

Marty sighed, as he held his watch to a light on the workbench. The time was, according to the display, 1:38 PM on Sunday, October twenty-seventh 1985. If he calculated the time all right, that would make it now a few minutes past eight-thirty P.M. on November 12th… Marty really hoped that everything would go fine now, and that his future son would be here, soon. The last time he'd tried to contact him, was about three quarter ago, but then the voice had been cut off. The seventeen-year-old hoped that his son wouldn't have that manner all the time back in 2015. He didn't seem to have it back at the Café 80s… but then again, by that time he was bullied around by Griff's thugs.

Marty then heard some sounds outside, and he figured Biff was heading their way. Then, he heard a voice call: "Biff! Where are you going now?" He figured this was Biff's grandmother, Gertrude.

"I told you, Grandma," Biff said annoyed, "I'm going to the dance!"

"The dance!" Marty whispered, realizing that it really was the big time now. He quickly stuffed into the back of the car, and woke Jennifer, whom he told to be as quiet as possible. In the meantime, Gertrude Tannen continued the conversation. "When will you get home?" she called. Biff, obviously sick of all this, called: "I'll get home when I'll get home!"

Then, Biff opened the door of the garage, and Marty saw he was wearing the suit he remembered Biff wearing to the dance. The teen gulped… this was not going good. Well, maybe he'd be able to grab the almanac right as they arrived, and didn't have to face anyone around at the dance… including himself.

"Don't forget to turn off the garage lights!" Gertrude called after Biff, but as the Tannen stepped into the car, he ignored that piece of advice and began to drove the car out of the garage. Marty Sr felt really nervous, and figured that Jennifer would feel the same. He really hoped that everything would turn out fine, now.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTTF. Maybe Doc does. After all, he invented a time machine.

We're almost at the dance now!

**15: Chapter Fourteen**

_November 12, 1955  
08:38 PM PST_

Marty Jr was really worried, as he ran over to the Tannen garage. He really had wasted his day sleeping and sight-seeing, and felt bad for his poor father. Maybe Marty and Jennifer were already picked up by Biff, who could've beaten them up hard. Marty Jr knew that Griff was able to do such a thing, and he saw Biff as no less as his feared grandson.

As the seventeen-year-old then, ten hours late, rushed up to the driveway of the garage, he got almost hit by a car, who he just could avoid. As he looked up, he saw that it was Biff Tannen! He quickly ducked into a bush, so that Biff wouldn't see him, and confuse him with his father. Now that would screw things up, as the big punch out by George could be erased since Biff was chasing him… it might even cause a paradox. Lucky enough, Biff didn't notice him, and Marty sighed a sigh of relief.

As he then ran up to the garage, he called: "Mom! Dad! It's me, it's MJ… your kid!" As he got no response, he realized what happened – the two of them must have hidden in the back of Biff's car, and tagged along towards the dance. Now this was screwed up.

Then, he saw Doc running up to the garage, calling his father's name. First, he thought of hiding, but then he saw it wasn't Doc of 1955… it was his Doc, 1985 Doc. "Doc!" he called out. "It's me, it's Marty! Marty Junior!"

Doc stared at him for a few seconds, then ran over in joy and hugged the teen. "Marty! Where have you been all the time! Where are your parents? Don't you realise that it's almost time for the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance? Marty, Marty, are you really that irresponsible?"

"Hey, I was late!" the teenager protested. "Mom and Dad were both gone! They weren't here… well, they weren't here anymore. I came up here and saw the garage door open, while Biff was just driving away…" He snapped his fingers, as he suddenly realised. "Of course! They've tagged along to the dance!" When Doc remained confused, he explained: "They've stayed in Biff's car, who's now heading towards the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance!"

"Oh no…" Doc groaned. "I was afraid of this! Now they'll get the risk of being seen by Marty's other self! Surely he will remember Jennifer from 1985, and beg his eyes out of his head upon seeing her… oh no!" The inventor began to ran down the street, winking for Marty Junior to come. "Come on! Let's contact them… I left my walkie-talkie in the Square, I'm afraid. We should be able to contact your parents with that. Yes I know that you got one too, but we can't leave mine behind. Say that my other self sees it!" Marty Jr followed willingly as they headed over to the Square.

A few minutes later, Doc and Marty arrived at Courthouse Square, where Doc immediately picked up the walkie-talkie from a bench. "Marty, this is Doc" he spoke into it. "Marty, this is Doc… are you there?"

"Doc!" Marty Sr cried with relief. "I just wanted to call you! We're in Biff's car, on our way to…" And then the connection was shut down, somehow. Doc stared worriedly at the walkie-talkie. "Marty!" he yelled. "Marty, come in! Come in, Marty!" He then saw something that made him feel really shocked. "Oh my…" he muttered, not noticing Marty Junior coughing at the last word. It was the DeLorean, not his DeLorean but the one Marty's younger self had. This was heavy.

The inventor walked over slowly, and looked under the covers. "Great Scott!" he exclaimed. Marty Jr nodded. "Is this the time machine that Dad came in?" he asked. "I must say that it hasn't too much difference. He lifted the covers up a bit, so the exterior of the machine was revealed. "Why is there a plutonium chamber on the back?" he asked. "Doc, you ain't going to make nuclear bombs are you?"

"Of course I'm not!" Doc protested. "It's the DeLorean… it needs a nuclear reaction for the 1.21 gigawatt of electricity I need. Luckily I was able to replace it with a Fusion Chamber in the year 2030 afterwards. Time travelling while you have to load your machine up with plutonium every time is really dangerous."

"I agree" Marty Jr smirked, then they noticed Marty Sr desperately calling through the walkie-talkie. "Doc, Doc come in!" he called. Doc turned to his device again. "Marty, what happened to you!" he called, not knowing to be worried, confused or angry. "Did you tag along with Biff, like I thought you told me just before the connection cut down?"

"Yeah" Marty Sr replied. "He's on his way to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance. Jennifer is with me. We'll grab the book as soon as we get there – it's on Biff's dashboard."

"Marty!" Doc called out, as he realized what they were headed to. "You must be extremely careful not to run into your other self."

"My other self?" Marty asked, with some confusion. Jennifer chimed in. "What do you mean Doctor Brown? There is only one Marty isn't it?"

"No!" Doc replied, shouting it out. "You see, Marty's mother is at that exact same dance with him!"

"Yeah, this could get heavy, Doc," Marty commented. Jennifer gasped. "Marty!" she called out. "Are you telling me that… you dated your mother? On that dance?"

"Hey, I had to!" Marty Sr called. "I had to make Mom and Dad fall in love with each other or I would be faded away from history! Dad was supposed to punch me out when I was harassing my mom… but only then Biff cut in, and Dad punched Biff out! Will punch Biff out…" Marty's voice softened. "Boy, this is _heavy_!"

"Heavy, heavy," Doc muttered to himself. To Marty, he said, "Whatever happens, you must not let your other self see you. Neither of you… he will recognise Jennifer from 1985. The consequences could be disastrous." He sighed. This was really hard.

"Hey, Marty!" a real familiar voice then called out. As Doc then automatically turned to the street, he saw that it was his 1955 counterpart, who had spotted Marty Jr and mistaken him for his father… the first version of him, that is. Doc pulled his hat over to disguise himself, and turned a little towards his younger self and Marty Jr.

"What are you doing here!" 1955 Doc exclaimed. "You know that you are supposed to be at that dance. You are there with your Mom, she gets… angry with you, your Pop comes up and punches you out, and they'll live happily forever! Marty, what on earth are you still doing here at…" he checked both of his watches, "… 8:48 PM? I thought you were going to pick your Mom up at 8:40 PM?"

"Um, I did" Marty Jr said, nervously. "But I forgot, uh, my… my… my question." 1985 Doc could say that Marty felt really nervous right now, just like his younger, wimpier self from 2015. "What time do I have to be back here again?"

"Nine forty-five" 1955 Doc said with a sigh, "and if you're going to continue being this lazy you aren't going to make it. We're in a hurry kid. Your father is going to be punching you out in eleven minutes and twenty-three seconds! Now get to the school, Marty! I'm sorry that I look to be mad on you, what I am not, but if you want to continue your existence, you should hurry up to that dance!"

1985 Doc felt bad for both Marty and his younger self, as Marty really hadn't done a thing and he himself had been so frustrated back then… feeling a sense to help himself out, he lied the three-quarters wrench open in sight. He remembered actually using the five-eights one, and being worried when he finally found out at 9:45. Surely Marty hadn't showed up back then yet, but he had thought he would, as that was the time they'd set to meet, and had rushed his way to the lamp post to do it the right way. Well, he might not be able to prevent that evening's sliding down the cables in an attempt to correct Marty's comeback to the future, but at least now he spared himself from once another cause of frustration.

"I will" Marty Jr then replied. He smiled to 1955 Doc, and ran around the corner. 1985 Doc guessed that he was indeed heading to the dance, to help his parents out… but on another way that 1955 Doc would've expected. He himself now quickly moved away too, so he wouldn't be questioned by his younger self. After all, it was according to the soon-to-be-stopped clock in the clock tower 8:50… about time to head back to the DeLorean, parked in Hill Valley Park after he'd moved it from the billboard to get back to town sooner. He really hoped that they would get the almanac before 10:04 PM tonight. Not that something would happen then with the book, but it would be fine to not get any risk of getting in the way of Marty's return to his home. After all, the last thing they wanted was any more disruption of the space-time continuum.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Maybe Marty owns BTTF! He's the main character! Wonder what would've happened if Marty had been shot by Mad Dog in 1885... would the ownership of Back to the Future then go to Doc? After all, he's the second main character. It's an interesting story... future boy.

**WARNING! **This chapter is a bit short compared to others! If you read this story, it's your own responsibility if you think it's too short!

**16: Chapter Fifteen**

_November 12, 1955  
08:55 PM PST_

Marty Sr's heart was beating, as Jennifer and he arrived at the dance. Inside, he could hear Night Train being played by the Starlighters. He only now realised the importance of today, and what all was going to happen tonight. He wondered if he would be able to see his father punching out Biff. After all, that was going to happen just less than a quarter from now.

Biff parked the car in the lot, and exited through the door. Marty could just see the almanac on the dashboard. After he was sure Biff couldn't see him, he reached out to grab the o-so-familiar sports book. Only then, however, Biff remembered the almanac and went back to his car. Marty just in time hid in the back of the car, as Biff grabbed the sports almanac, tucked it into his back pocket and headed towards the dance.

Marty Sr and Jennifer then came out of hiding and exited the car. "Whoa" Jennifer said excited. "So this is the fabulous Enchantment Under The Sea Dance? The one your parents fell in love at? I must say that I don't mind being here at all. It's pretty exciting to see the fifties in action, not just on film or photographs."

"Well," Marty reminded his girlfriend, "we aren't here for no reason – we've got a mission to accomplish. We have to take that almanac back from Biff, or else we'll remain to have that awful sickening Biff-ruled world as our present, and not just the world as we know it."

"It's amazing how much could change by some ordinary future sports book" Jennifer commented. "So, how do you think we're going to get the book back from Biff? That can't be very easy. I mean, even if he isn't convinced of it's powers all yet, it'll be a dangerous task. I've seen how Biff can be in that world we've just come from, and it's frightening to think of him turning out to be like that."

"My point exactly" Marty Sr said. "Come on. Doc gave me these binoculars, remember? We can watch Biff through it. I'm sure we'll come up with a good plan, then. We better do… for the sake of the entire universe." He sighed, and walked up to the door.

As Marty and Jennifer looked through the binoculars, they were surprised to spot George in the middle of the dancers. _"Guess he's waiting for the big moment to arrive" _Marty thought. He then realised how George actually would have to face Biff. He felt bad for his father for a moment, then realised that everything would turn out fine through that – and that it was for the better.

He then spotted Biff and his gang, reading a girlie magazine and drinking alcoholic drinks. He also spotted Strickland coming over to them, and Biff obviously being irritated by the principal's arrival. The gang walked away, and Marty and Jennifer then followed them. "Too bad we can't continue watching your Dad" Jennifer giggled. "I think he's kinda, you know, funny, as you see him dance by himself up there. But you're right – the almanac is our main subject. Maybe we can catch him hitting Biff later on. I'd also love to see the lightning bolt at the clock tower. I know you'll be there, but I can be careful… can't I?"

"Ssh…" Marty motioned towards his girlfriend, then they hid behind a corner. As Marty used his binoculars, he could see that the gang was doing the same thing as before – drinking liquor and reading magazines about women. The teenager felt a feeling of disgust towards Biff suddenly, and a desperate will to get the book back. They then went to listen to the gang's conversation.

"Where's that punk, Calvin Klein?" Biff asked his gang. "How am I supposed to know?" muttered Skinhead. 'I ain't his secretary.'

'Well, go find him,' Biff ordered. 'He cost me three hundred bucks damage to my car, and I owe him a knuckle sandwich. Get going!' While Biff's gang members headed off, Jennifer stared at Marty in surprise as she heard how bad Biff thought about him. "Poor you" muttered Jennifer. "Now I understand we'd better not run into Biff. If he finds you, he'll kill you."

"Most likely" Marty smirked. He then headed over towards Biff, and jumped off the stair's wall, while Jennifer remained behind. At the sound, Biff looked up, but apparently didn't detect anything as he went back to reading the magazine. From behind the corner, Jennifer then watched a car coming up. She didn't think anything of it, but from Marty's reaction she could easily guess who it was – it was 1955 Marty, dating Lorraine Baines!

Marty, in the meantime, leaned over to Biff's back pocket. The almanac's distance to him was twenty inches…fifteen…ten…five…three…

"Well, well, Mr. Tannen! How nice to see you here!"

The teenager jumped back from shock, to see Mr. Strickland standing next to Biff, who sarcastically replied: "Why, Mr. Strickland – it's nice to see you, sir." Strickland, however, wasn't satisfied. "Is that liquor I smell, Tannen?" he demanded. 'Uh, I wouldn't know,' replied Biff. 'I don't know what liquor smells like, 'cause I'm too young to drink it.'

I see. And what have we here?' the principal asked. 'Sports statistics, interesting subject. Homework, Tannen?'

'No, it ain't homework,' Biff said, chuckling, 'cause, uh, I'm ain't at home.' Strickland then pushed Biff, clearly not appreciating the kind of joke. 'You've got a real attitude problem, Tannen,' he said. 'Watch it! Or one day, I'll have you right where I want you, in detention. Slacker!' With that, he walked off.

Marty then went over to follow Strickland, almost certain that the principal now had gotten his hands on the almanac. Jennifer then ran over to him. "Hey, Marty?" she asked. "Why are you following Strickland? Are you really sure that he took the book?"

"Well…" Marty started to say, then quickly hid as he had to pass the Packard his younger self was in. Jennifer did the same, and both of them shove past the car Doc's younger counterpart had one day owned.

"Jesus, you smoke, too?' 1955 Marty was saying, clearly disgusted. 'Marty, you're beginning to sound just like my mother!' protested Lorraine. If only she realised…

'When I have kids,' proclaimed Lorraine, 'I'm going to let them do anything they want. Anything at all.'

'I'd like to have that in writing,' muttered 1955 Marty, almost leaning out of the window in pure frustration and confuse about his mother not being what he was used of her saying she was around this time. "Yeah, me too" 1985 Marty agreed with him. Jennifer just grinned at that, being careful that neither of them could be heard by the younger version of Marty. Right then, Lorraine asked to 1955 Marty: 'Marty, why are you so nervous?'

As Jennifer and 1985 Marty were able to stand up right again, Jennifer snickered. "I suppose I can't blame you for dating your mother" she laughed. "I mean, you seemed really disgusted, and not enjoying it at all." Pausing a bit, she added: "Well, I think that maybe you should follow Strickland, while I'll follow Biff – he's gone into the gym again." Marty nodded, and they both went their own separate ways.

oooooooo

As Jennifer entered the dance floor again, she almost got run over by a hurrying George McFly. "No doubt where he's going" she muttered, still surprised by his real obvious nerdy behaviour. Well, this was the actual night in which that was going to change. The teenager really hoped to be able to watch that, but their main priority remained the sports almanac.

When the seventeen-year-old overlooked the room, she saw Biff hanging around with his gang again. She wanted to creep up to them, but the crowd was real thick and by the time she arrived at the site where the foursome had been, it was empty, and Biff was nowhere to be seen. Then, however, someone bumped into her.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm walking here I'm walking here!" the person uttered. Looking at the face, the intruder then gulped, and asked: "Mom?" It was obvious, this was her son, young Marty Junior McFly.

"Hey, Marty… Junior" Jennifer said as gently as possible, cooling her nerves which almost exploded from the fact that she was standing right next to her very own son. "Have you seen Biff? I was supposed to track him down, but I lost him in the crowd.

"I don't know" Marty Jr muttered, then looked at the clock. "Hey, it's nine-o-six!" he called out. "If everything went right as Grandpa George told me… and we haven't changed anything by being here…" He stared into his mother's eyes, while his own eyes glowed up with hope. "We've gotta go, we got one chance, Grandpa is about to deck Biff!"

With that, the teenager grabbed Jennifer's arm, and they both ran out of the gym, right to the event that would change the McFly family life… forever!


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Don't own BTTF. Never did. I hope I will, one day, but buying the rights will be expensive, I guess.

**Authors Note: **I can hardly believe I actually got to finish two chapters of this story on one day. Well, here you go: another chapter. As you will probably suspect reading the last two lines, it isn't all over yet!

**17: Chapter Sixteen**

_November 12, 1955  
09:10 PM PST_

Marty McFly Sr felt weird, as he saw George punching Biff out, and realised that he had already watched this event before… from a distance. But it still was heavy. He cried out a loud: "Yes!", only to hear it echoed softer from the back. He turned around and saw Marty Jr and Jennifer standing there, grinning broadly. "I guess this really was such a great event as you told me it was" Jennifer said. "But to actually see it… well, nothing can beat that."

"I guess" Marty Sr smiled. He really enjoyed giving Jennifer so much enjoyment by seeing this major event in the McFly family history.

"Now, I think this is the time to retrieve the almanac" Jennifer said. "I think that I'd better go over there, and pretend to know of CPR… which I actually do, by the way… and then take the almanac away from him as he's still out of consciousness. You two can't – he would immediately confuse you with the younger Marty, and get after you." Proudly that she had shown such an effort of thinking fourth-dimensionally and seeing Marty nod to tell her she could go and try, Jennifer headed over to Biff.

"It's okay, I know CPR" the teen muttered as she walked over to Biff. To a boy who seemed a bit reluctant, she added: "I know CPR." That the boy did not understand what it meant, was made clear with "What's Cee-Pee-Ar?"

Ignoring the question, Jennifer wanted to take the almanac, but unfortunately Biff had chosen that moment to wake up. Immediately snapping his senses into consciousness, he grabbed her by her jacket. "Now what are you doing here, miss?" he asked, smirking. "And," as he spotted the almanac that Jennifer had put into her pocket, "what are you doing with my book?"

"Well, uh" Jennifer tried but Biff was faster and took her with him to after a tree, and pushed her to the ground, before jumping on her. "Well, lookee what we have here" he smirked. "Now that's a shame that I've never seen you around. "You're a pretty girl, you know that?"

"Hey, get off her!" a voice that was obviously Marty Junior's sounded. Biff turned around and growled in anger as he realised who it was. "Klein" he muttered. "Get yourself outta here. This is my business."

"No it isn't!" Marty Jr cried out, as he clenched his hand into a fist. "That is my mo-, uh, my girl you have there!" He then hit Biff in the face, just like George had done just minutes before, took the almanac away from him, and turned to Jennifer. "C'mon Mommy, let's get ourselves out of here."

Jennifer grinned slightly at the 'mommy' reference, and followed her future son to Marty, who was obviously having some other problems; Biff's gang were after him. "Oh no" whistled Marty Jr. "This ain't good!" In anger at the gang, Marty and Jennifer ran towards them. Marty Jr lied out 3-D, while Jennifer took care of Match, which left Marty Sr surprised – he hadn't known she had it in her!

"Hey, buttheads" Skinhead growled, "I don't care if there's two of you, but leave us alone!" With that, he tried to punch Marty Sr, who just ducked in time and decked him all by himself. "Pan around!" he sarcastically muttered as the gang member fell. He took his walkie-talkie. "C'mon guys, let's contact Doc."

"Doc, come in" Marty Sr began. "We made it. Biff and his gang members are unconscious, and we've got the almanac. Dad lied out Biff like he was supposed to… man, you should have _seen _him! Amazing. I know it already happened to me, but…" The others gave him a look and he knew what to do. "Anyway, we got the book. Can you come and pick us up now?"

"Sure I can" Doc smiled. "I guess I should be able to arrive there in, say, five minutes. Does it mind that you have to wait a little while?"

"Oh no, not at all" Marty Sr assured him. "It's just amazing here! I can't believe that my other self is right now playing on stage!" He leaned over and listened. "I've just finished Earth Angel, actually."

"Yeah, right" Doc said, a bit annoyed since Marty never mentioned him playing on the stage at the dance. That could've had serious repercussions for the entire future! Lucky enough, everything had turned out to be fine when Marty returned home from '55, but he didn't want to risk things by having a second Marty, and a third – if you counted Marty Junior as well – running around. "Just wait for me. I will be landing on the roof of the High School."

"On the roof, 10-4" Marty Sr said. He then hung up and said: "Come on, guys, let's go and watch!" At the frowns of his friends, he declared: "Hey, I know what Doc told me, but what good is time travel for if you can't do anything? We can at least have some fun. Judging from what I remember of it, I had a great time playing at the dance. I think that I also would have a great time watching myself actually play there." He sighed. "Whoa, no wonder time travel is considered 'too dangerous and confusing to become reality'. This is heavy."

"It sure is" Marty Jr nodded, as the three of them headed inside, just in time for 'Johnny B. Goode' to be started by 1955 Marty. Marty Sr watched on, amazed. However he was now used to seeing his son, seeing someone who looked just like him – and now it actually _was _him! – still was weird. He hoped that he wouldn't have many of these encounters in the future. However, if Doc was going to destroy the time machine, he wouldn't get any of them anymore – except for sneaking out on October twenty-first of 2015 to see how his younger self was doing at the Courthouse Square. That might be fun, actually…

Together the three of them watched as 1955 Marty played the song. Jennifer laughed as Marty began to get overboard at the end of the song, and also Marty Junior could barely hold his laughter as he looked at the stunned crowd. 1955 Marty himself, however, just continued playing, hit a few boxes and fell on the ground like a real rock musician.

As 1955 Marty looked up, he then saw that everyone was looking at him with a stunned expression on their face. Trying to hide what he had done, and a bit ashamed at doing something like this in the 1950s as well, he said: "Well, I guess you guys aren't ready for this yet." Pausing, he added: "But your kids are gonna love it."

"Don't forget the grandkids" Marty Jr smirked. "Marlene and I have decided that we like this style, too. Actually, we use to play it to forget about our real life." He got a little depressed, as he thought of how bad his future family was.

"Now Marty, what do you mean!" Marty Sr exclaimed, shocked. "Is life so bad with the future versions of your mother and I?" His son, however, knowing that Doc wouldn't want this, said: "Well, it's what Doc says, no one should know too much about his own destiny. Talking about Doc, I think it's time we'll go."

"Um, okay" Marty Sr muttered. They walked over to the door, excited the gym – to run right into Biff Tannen.

"Hey, buttheads!" Biff called. "Do you think those stupid disguises don't get by me? Where have you got my book! It's mine, and I want it back. Don't you know it's not nice to steal from other people?"

"_That from the guy who killed my father" _Marty Sr thought. Not wanting to have a fight, he said: "Okay, Biff, we've not been nice to you. It's your book, and you should have it. It lies right there." He pointed behind Biff. As Tannen looked, he hit him right in the face, like his father had done, causing him to be knocked out.

"Okay, guys, let's go, we won't have any more than a few minutes now before this maniac wakes up" he muttered. Marty Jr and Jennifer could only agree with that, and ran up the stairs towards the roof.

At the roof, Doc was waiting for them, among with the DeLorean which was, strangely enough, attached to some flag pennant from the Lyon Estates billboard. "Finally!" Doc exclaimed. "Have you got the book? You should have, as you're two minutes late!"

"I'm sorry, Doc" Marty Sr apologized. "We got the book. However, we did have some adventures with Biff to get it. Boy, this sure is one hell of an evening." Sighing, he handed the sports almanac over to Doc. "Are we going to burn it right now?"

"I'd like to, but we have no bucket to do it in, and just burn it on the stones doesn't seem a good idea to me" Doc said. "Let's fly the DeLorean over to Lyon Estates – I've seen a bucket there when we arrived. Maybe we could put the almanac in there, and then burn the book. You got matches?"

"Surely I have" Marty Sr said, holding up a matchbook from Biff's Pleasure Paradise. "I suppose that after this, I'll throw away the matchbook. I don't want to see any reminder of that Biff-horrific world again for a long time – and that includes matchbooks of the Pleasure Paradise."

"You got my permission, however in the new timeline I doubt that matchbook will still read 'Pleasure Paradise', as that building will not exist anymore" Doc said. "Now, let's fly – hover over to Lyon Estates. We can't just take up in the air, as it's 9:39 already – the lightning storm is starting.

None of them had something against that, and after the four all squeezed in, Doc lifted up the DeLorean, flew it down towards the parking lot, and began to hover half a feet above the road. Having set the time vehicle's position that way, they began to head over to the future site of the estates known as Lyon Estates.

Only to have not even the slightest hint of suspicion of being followed. Followed by someone they knew very well.

"Flying alien-buttheads."


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **This is not really my best chapter, but it's the quickest solve of the 'almanac' problem which includes the manure truck which I could think of. Well, it's longer than the most of my chapters, at least. This story will have about twenty chapters, I guess - which means two more to write. Well, anyway, please review. See you in the future!

**18: Chapter Seventeen**

_November 12, 1955  
09:49 PM PST_

"We're almost there. No more than a quarter mile to go, now."

Marty Jr stared at the inventor in a bored expression. "Sure, Doc" he said, glancing at the time circuits panel. "I can't believe it's only fifteen minutes to go until that bolt of lightning that'll send Dad home hits the clock tower. Are you sure that we can't just go back there and watch the event before going back to 1985?"

The scientist shook his head. "I'm sorry, Marty. Not only is there the risk of being spotted by your father's or my other self, there is also the possibility that we'd get hit by lightning in this sort of weather. We'll return to the future as soon as possible – but not after making sure the almanac is destroyed for good."

"Well, you're the Doc, Doc" Marty Junior said, continuing to glance at the time circuits panel. The Destination Time, strangely enough, read JAN 01 1885 12:00 AM. Why would that time be set? Maybe the circuits were acting up again. He really should ask the inventor about it, but apparently Doc was too busy watching at the road to care.

"We arrived, guys" Doc announced barely a minute later. "We are a thousand feet away from the board. I think we should slow down a bit, and lower ourselves." They were at that moment barely fifteen feet high in the air, but of course they'd have to get out. Marty Sr was the first one to get out, followed by Jennifer. Doc then flew the DeLorean a bit higher again, and turned to Junior. "I think we can relax a bit, now" he smirked. I suppose that your parents will be back in a few minutes."

Down below, Marty Sr grabbed the almanac out of his jacket and ran over to the bucket, Jennifer following him. Once there, he held it up in the air. "Finally you ain't going to cause trouble anymore!" he yelled. "Your life is over, now!"

Only a sharp, "Wouldn't think so" made him turn around. Turn around and face the person of one Biff Howard Tannen, who grabbed the book. "Party's over Klein" he growled and kicked Marty in the head. Then, he ran off… with the almanac.

"Oh no" Marty whispered, getting up. "Oh no… no… no!" He ran towards the DeLorean and shouted into the walkie-talkie. "Doc! You gotta pick us up! Biff got the book again!"

oooooooo

Inside the DeLorean, Marty Jr grimaced. "Surely nothing is going good on this trip" he muttered. "I should be mad, trusting a time travel trip to _not_ go insane. This may be my first trip… or maybe the second, adding the one to this horrifying 1985 to it… but I think that there really comes no good from time travel."

"Well, you got saved from getting to jail by Griff's hand" Doc said. "As well, your father had a happier life once he returned from 1985. You can count that, too. Still, you're right. I really should destroy the vehicle after we return from 2015 – it really causes nothing but disaster." He began to touch down to the ground, and let Marty Sr and Jennifer inside.

"I'm sorry, Doc" Marty immediately apologized as he stepped in and wrenched himself next to his son, holding Jennifer on his lap. "Me and Jen were so distracted in the joy of the big moment that we didn't detect Biff coming our way. I'm really, really sorry. I should've burned that book sooner, or at least made sure that Biff was knocked out back at the High School. I'm sorry."

"No time for that right now" Doc argued. "At least we know which way he went – eastwards, I spotted him go. Let's just get on his tail!" He sped up the time vehicle a bit. "Marty, you get out and climb over to him. Just grab the book from him… it looks like it's in the back seat. Jennifer, you go with him." The two of them then got out, and hovered over to Biff.

Marty Sr felt nervous, as he hovered over towards Biff. As he held onto the back of the car, he could hear Biff adjusting the radio. Also, he could see the sports almanac – which was actually in the back seat. He felt really nervous now, as he wished that he should just have watched out more carefully back in 2015. Biff should have never gotten the chance to steal the almanac in the very first place.

Trying to put these thoughts away, Marty tried to go and reach for the book. He really, really hoped that everything would be okay now. Only, the sports announcements had just begin – and as a result, Biff grabbed the almanac to check the scores.

"Ohio State beat Iowa twenty to ten," Marty Sr heard the radio announcer comment. "Michigan blanked Indiana thirty to zero." Biff was checking the results in the almanac, and he realized that the scores were right. Marty Sr then realised that it was today or never – now that Biff knew the book was real and it wasn't just a gag from an old codger, he would be more careful. "Shit" he muttered, being kicked in the knee lightly by Jennifer as he did so.

"Son of a bitch!" exclaimed Biff. Marty Sr just growled, as the report continued. "Oklahoma ripped Ohio State 52 to zero," the radio announcer continued. Biff then put the almanac on the seat next to him, and Marty saw that he now had a good chance of getting the book.

"West Virginia lost to Pittsburgh 26 to seven," the radio announcer continued in the same voice, unaware of what was going on. Marty Sr then opened the car door slowly, and Jennifer climbed into the back seat they'd been in before. It really did feel like déjà vu.

"Maryland defeated Clemson 25 to twelve," finished the radio announcer. "Repeating tonight's earlier weather bulletin, a severe thunderstorm is heading for Hill Valley." The voice then stopped, and Marty Sr reached his arm out to get the book. Only then, Biff looked around – and saw Marty Sr. He turned back to watch the road, as he then realised that it had been 'Calvin Klein', trying to get his almanac!

Biff then grabbed the sports book, but Marty Sr had it too and didn't release it. Jennifer began to slap Biff from the back, as the two of them fought about the book. Up in the air, she could see Doc watching them. She really felt bad about this.

"Don't even..." Biff muttered. "Give me that book! Let it go! And stop slapping me, you bitch!" Biff then kicked Marty, but the almanac flew up and landed onto the windshield. Marty, having given his hoverboard to Jennifer, tried to keep holding, but they then neared some barriers ahead. Marty Sr felt real bad, as he wished that he would be home.

"Let go of the car!" demanded Biff, in a tired voice. They continued to drive around, but Biff then gained the upper hand, and pushed Marty down to the ground, as he grinned evilly. "Got any last words, butthead?" he asked Marty.

"Yeah…" Marty muttered, having spotted Jennifer holding out the hoverboard for him. He moved a little forward, and reached for the book. Biff then pushed Marty Sr with all his might, and Marty let go – to fall right on the hoverboard! The car drove through, but Marty was left behind on the hover board.

Biff then saw Jennifer, and grabbed her throat, which caused her to scream and slap him. "You bastard!" she cried out as Biff hit her in the face. Biff then stopped.

"Hey, butthead!" he called out. "I got your girl! If you want her, you better pay me that three hundred bucks damage back! Also, I want you to give me that hovering device, and promise to leave and never come near _my _almanac again!"

Marty Sr then ran over to Biff, as he felt angry, but Biff revved up the engine and just laughed. "So long, butthead!" he called. "See you next winter." He then drove away.

Inside the car, Biff then turned to a confused Jennifer. "I changed my mind" he said, grabbing the almanac from the front. "Why take three hundred dollars and a hovering device, if I already got someone as beautiful as you?" Biff then grabbed Jennifer, and leaned her next to him. "Oh, you want it, huh?" he said. "And you want me to give it to you." Jennifer then felt really bad. It seemed like Biff had really won tonight.

"Yahoo!" she then heard a voice call, and looked up into the air, where she then could see Marty Jr, tied up onto the flag pennant, fly down to them. As he passed, he grabbed the almanac out of Biff's hands, tucked it into his jacket, and grabbed Jennifer's arms to pull her up. Biff, however, wasn't happy with that. "Oh no you ain't going to do that, butthead!" he called, grabbing Jennifer's legs.  
"She is _my _girl, and that is _my_ book you got there!"

Jennifer turned around and looked down at Biff. "In your dreams" she hissed, dead angry. Then she pulled her legs free, and kicked Biff hard into the face. Doc then pulled the rope up, as they flew higher and higher above Biff, who was staring at the flying DeLorean in amazement.

"Hold on, guys!" Doc then called out. Marty Jr and Jennifer just smiled. "Okay!" Marty called. He'd do anything to get back to the time machine. They were free from Biff's world, now! Marty Jr grabbed the book out of his jacket, and waved it up in the air. "Yes!"

Biff just continued staring at the DeLorean dumbfounded – only he shouldn't have. Since it was a fact that if he had looked in front of him, he would've seen the manure truck that was right in his path. When Biff finally looked onto the road, it was only a matter of seconds. "Shit!!" Biff called out, as there was a loud crash into the truck – and the '46 Ford was, once again, all filled with manure.

"Ha! Ha!" Marty Jr exclaimed, as he could see Biff get his car filled with manure. He then turned to Jennifer, who just stared at him, then hugged and kissed him. "You're the best son I could ever think of, my boy" she said. "I suppose that everything is going to be all right, now!"


	19. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Next Chapter from Future Travellers. Almanac gets burned, and Doc gets hit by lightning...

**19: Chapter Eighteen**

_November 12, 1955  
09:55 PM PST_

Marty Sr smiled, as he followed the DeLorean hover to Lyon Estates. Lightning was cracking all over the air now, which gave him a feeling of déjà vu as he realised that, right now, his younger self was just moments away from arriving at the clock tower to get send back to 1985. This really was one surreal evening.

He then looked at his son and Jennifer, holding onto the flag pennant for dear life, and he realised that, how great and fantastic today's night might be, he wouldn't want to live through another version of it again for a long, long time. Well, that might as well be pretty impossible, since Doc was on his way to destroy the time machine, once Marty Jr was back in 2015 and the rest of them were in good ol' 1985.

As they were nearing the sign, Marty saw Doc moving closer to the ground. The feet of first Jennifer, then MJ touched the ground and Marty Sr, having run over to them, quickly untied the rope. Doc then let the DeLorean hover a bit higher, so that the flag pennant touched the ground with it's edge. Marty, smiling, then pulled out the walkie-talkie, wanting to know what Doc was up to. "Doc, is everything all right?" he called. "Over!"

"10-4 Marty," Doc replied, "but it's very miserable flying weather. I'm going to have to turn and make a landing from this direction. I'll have to circle round and make a long approach from the south. Has Marty Jr got the book?" From the sound in his voice, Marty Sr could sense that he was very worried about not having the almanac, since that was of vital importance to restore the 1985… and the 2015… they knew and loved.

Well, the teenager would be able to relax Doc's worries easily, as he saw his future son grab the almanac out of his jacket and waved wildly with it. "In his hands, Doc!" Marty Sr exclaimed, excitedly. "He's got it in his hands!" He could hardly believe that the hard task of getting the book away from Biff was now almost over. This had been such a stressful day for all of them… well, except for Einstein, who had been in the DeLorean all the time.

"I'm afraid you're not going to like my decision, Marty," Doc answered, "but the book has done too much damage to the space-time continuum, and the risk would be too big for Biff getting it if we return to the year 1985 with it. So I'm going to have to ask you to burn it! If you burn the book with a hot fire, and then I mean hotter than hot, we'll be able to make sure it's reduced to ashes and worthless for Biff if he finds it after we leave 1955."

"Check!" Marty Sr called, not very happy about burning the sports book, but knowing that Doc was, after all, the Doc, and he knew more about time travel than Marty himself did. So he turned towards Marty Jr, grabbed the book, and went over to the bucket to burn it. As he placed the book in the bucket, he checked his pockets, but found nothing. "Shit!" he called, frustrated. "How am I going to burn this thing if I ain't have any matches?"

"I do" Marty Jr said, suddenly remembering something. He grabbed the 'Biff's Pleasure Paradise' matchbook out of his pocket. "I got that at Biff's Paradise, back in Hell Valley, while I was begging Biff to tell me about where and when he got the almanac. I suppose it would be appreciate to use this exact matchbook to burn the almanac with. Or, like Biff said, it's like being poetic justice – burning the book with the matchbook of an empire with existed because of the almanac."

"Yeah, right" Marty Sr muttered, obviously worried about Biff coming back and grab the almanac again before they could burn it. He stood up, and looked down the road. No one to be seen. He then looked at his watch, and saw it read nine fifty-seven. Burning time had arrived for Grey's Sports Almanac at only seven minutes to spare for the great lightning bolt at the clock tower.

Marty Sr then opened the matchbook, grabbed a match out of it, and lit it up to the sides of the matchbook. He then leaned down, and the fire so reached the almanac. As he threw the match away, he could see the flames catch the almanac. It was such a surreal experience to see the book they'd been fighting the entire day for to get it away from Biff, actually burning down to ashes.

As Marty then stared at the matchbook from Biff's Pleasure Paradise for a few moments, he saw something weird. The reading on the book was starting to change. Where it originally, before the fire, had read 'Biff's Pleasure Paradise' it now changed to 'Biff's Auto Detailing'. Marty's heart skipped, as he realised what this meant. 1985-A was fading out.

The teenager then gasped, and grabbed the newspaper about his father's unexpected death in the alternate 1973 out of his pocket. For a second, it stubbornly remained reading 'George McFly Murdered – Local Author Shot Dead', and Marty Sr was scared they had failed anyway, but now it changed to 'George McFly Honoured – Local Author Receives Award'. As Marty Sr scanned the article, he saw that it didn't read anything about a murder anymore. His father lived.

Almost stumbling over his legs, Marty stood up and ran up the road. "Doc! Doc!" he called out happily. "The newspaper changed!" He felt real good about this, as he realised that everything _had _indeed gone well, and that Tannen wouldn't see that almanac anymore until he'd save it from the dustbin in 2015. "Now my father's alive! That means everything's back to normal, right?"

Up in the DeLorean, about thirty feet higher, Doc nervously and reluctantly that this part of the mission hadn't gone well tucked out the newspaper he had brought along from the library and saw the headlines change from 'Emmett Brown Committed – Local Crackpot Inventor Declared Legally Insane' to 'Emmett Brown Commended – Local Inventor Receives Civic Award'. In the meanwhile the sidelines changed from 'Nixon To Seek Fifth Term' to 'Reagan To Seek Second Term' as well as 'BiffCo To Build New Dioxin Plant' to 'Mayor Wilson Vetoes Zoning Bill'. Sighing, he stared at it happily. "Mission accomplished" he muttered, happy they would be going home.

Down below, Marty Jr was also looking at the newspaper he had, which still read MARTIN MCFLY MURDERED – Author's Grandson Shot In Drive-In. But as he watched, it began to change, and the picture of him with a few bullet holes in his chest was replaced by a picture of Griff and his gang being led away by the cops. The article now read once again GANG JAILED – Hoverboard Rampage Destroys Courthouse. History was back to normal, all right.

"That means Mom and Dad are now all right?" Marty Sr asked, wondering. The answer had not a long wait. "That's right Marty!" Doc called, happier than Marty had ever heard him before in his entire life. "It's the ripple effect, the future is back. Now let's go home!" The enthusiastic cry gave new life into Marty's thoughts – they would be going back to the future.

"Right, Doc," he therefore replied. "Let's get our asses back to the future, and get my son back home!"

Just then, lightning struck a tree. Doc gasped, just missing the lightning bolt what could've easily hit the inventor. Being in 1955 might give you a sense of déjà vu and pleasure, but that didn't mean that you didn't have to watch out – or so it appeared. He hoped that Marty was fine, down below.

Marty Sr himself was also shocked, as the tree branch fell onto the street. Jennifer let out a shriek and hugged Marty Sr tightly, obviously afraid for the lightning. Marty Jr then tucked out _his _walkie-talkie, and activated it. "Doc, are you all right?" he asked, concerned. "Mom is all freaked out by that bolt! I've never seen something like this in my life!"

"Well, it was a close one, Junior," Doc told his new-found friend gently. "I almost bought the farm!" Right then, Marty Sr managed to pull himself free from Jennifer – and he took the walkie-talkie from his son. "Doc!" he called, still in shock from the lightning bolt. "Be careful, you don't want to get struck by lightning..."

But he had barely finished that line, or another major bolt of lightning came down from the sky, hit the roof of the DeLorean, and covered it all over with electricity. As the McFly family down below watched helpless the time machine spinned around until it hit the magical number of 88 miles per hour and disappeared through time with a flash of light. There were some fire trails cracking on the place where the time machine was just moments earlier, but they slowly faded. And then, it was done.

Shocked, Marty Sr grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Doc?" he asked. "Doc?" He gasped, not able to understand all of this. "Doc, come in, Doc. Doc, do you read me? Do you read me, Doc? Come in, Doc!" He felt so helpless, as his lifelong friend had suddenly disappeared and there was no trace of him ever having been here.

Then, the flag pennant which had supported Marty Jr in his task of getting the almanac away from Biff, as well as rescuing Jennifer, came down to the ground and landed. As Marty Sr then looked at the end, he saw it burning. "Oh, no!" he muttered, as it began to rain. "He's gone!" The teenager cried it out from being stranded in a foreign time period. "The Doc's gone!"

Jennifer slowly slapped him on the back. "It's okay, Marty" she softly said. "I understand. You considered Doc to be your best friend – and he was, in many ways – and you cannot believe that he is gone forever now. But we'll be fine. You can cry it out, and afterwards we'll find a way to return ourselves back to the present. We'll be okay."

"Um, all right" Marty Sr said. He wanted to say something more – but then heard a car coming his way. Startled, he turned around, as did Jennifer and Marty Jr. The car stopped, and a man in a black coat stepped out. He looked rather mysterious to the three time travellers.

"Mr. McFly!" the man called. "Miss Parker!" All three gasped, as the man actually seemed to know their identities. But how? Surely they hadn't told it to anyone in the time they had spend in the year 1955. "Huh?" Marty Sr asked, as he wondered who the man was.

"Are your names," the man asked, "Marty and Larty McFly, and Jennifer Parker?" Now poor Marty Sr was even more confused. The man actually knew his and Jennifer's name. But why did he call Marty Jr 'Larty'? It didn't make sense, or at least, it didn't make sense to him. Hoping the man would reveal himself soon, Marty replied: "Yeah?"

"I've got something for you" the man growled, but then he pulled out an envelope. Marty Sr was glad, as the man seemed to be wanting to kill him just a moment earlier. "A letter!" Marty gasped at the improbability of him receiving a letter in the year 1955.

"A letter for me?" Marty Sr then repeated. "That's impossible." Stuffing his walkie-talkie away, he asked the question that had been on his mind. "Who the hell are you?" He wanted to know who the man was, to maybe finally make sense out of all this madness.

"Western Union," the man replied. "Actually, a bunch of us guys at the office were kinda hoping maybe you could shed some light on the subject. You see, we've had that envelope in our possession for the past seventy years." As Marty Sr started to open the letter, the man continued, "It was given to use with the explicit instructions that it be delivered to two young men and a nice lady girl with your descriptions, answering to the name of Marty, Larty and Jennifer, at this exact location, at this exact minute, at 10:00 PM on November 12, 1955. We had a little bet as to whether these three people would actually be here - looks like I lost!" He laughed a little bit.

"Did you say seventy years?" Marty gasped, as he didn't realise whoever could write him seventy… hundred years ago. It just didn't make sense.

"Yeah," the Western Union man replied. "Seventy years, two months, and twelve days to be exact. Here, sign on line six, please. Here you are." He handed the clipboard over to Marty, who signed on line six. As Marty Jr and Jennifer stood all around him, he looked at the bottom of the letter to see who it was from. It said '"Doc" Emmett L. Brown, September 1, 1885'.

Marty Sr gasped, as did his son. "It's from the Doc!" they exclaimed simultaneously. Jennifer was clearly happy as well. Then Marty began to read the letter. "Dear Marty, Jennifer and Marty Jr," he read, "if my calculations are correct the three of you should receive this letter immediately after you saw the DeLorean get struck by lightning. First, let me assure all of you that I'm alive and well. I've been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885. The lightning bolt… 1885!" Marty Sr looked up, the same surprised expression in the eyes as the rest of them, and looked down. "September, 1885! Argh!"

"Now, wait, kid," the Western Union man said, "Wait a minute, where's this all about?"

"He's alive!" Marty Sr called out, as he didn't realise for a moment that the person he was talking to was not native to the existence of a time machine. "The Doc's alive! He's in the Old West, but he's alive!" Enthusiastically, he kissed Jennifer right on the mouth.

"Tell me, kid," the Western Union man asked a little concerned about the reaction of the seventeen-year-old, "are you all right? Do you need any help?" Marty Sr stared at his face for a few minutes, then replied: "There is only one person who can help us." Turning to the others, he called out: "Let's go guys! If you think what I think, let's head to the Square!" The three of them then together hopped on the hoverboard, and headed towards Courthouse Square.


	20. Chapter 19

I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT! Last Chapter of Future Travellers: Part I! Finally the mission is accomplished! But don't worry... there will be more!

**20: Chapter Nineteen**

_November 12, 1955  
10:03 PM PST_

Doc Brown felt really nervous, as he was standing right before the clock in the clock tower. Normally he wouldn't even consider doing a thing like this, but right now, he needed to, because it was the only way of getting a certain Martin Seamus McFly back to the amazing future year 1985.

As he looked down, he saw the cable he had just unplugged from the lamp post. Now maybe he could connect the cables up in the clock tower in time, so the lightning would go through them, but stop by the lamp post so the DeLorean hook wouldn't connect with it. This sure was not an easy task, and the inventor was certain that Marty McFly was now stranded for good in the year 1955.

When Doc looked down the way, he could see the headlights of the time vehicle appearing, and he looked at the clock. 10:03:20 – only forty seconds left until the lightning bolt would hit. Then, he made a decision. Plugging the cable into the clock tower-wire, he made a cable-circle around it. He then looked one time at his watch again – thirty-five seconds, now – and jumped off the ledge.

Slipping down the cables, Doc had a large flashback of his entire life – a life which was on the process of ending, now – before he landed on the ground. Immediately standing up again after checking he was still alive, he grabbed the cable and ran towards the lamppost. Once there, he looked down the street and saw 1955 Marty in the DeLorean a two hundred feet away, nearing the cables. He saw that Marty had also spotted him, and realised the teen had a rather begging expression in his face. _Poor boy. Must be really troubled right now. _Grabbing the cables and making his moves to connect them, Doc spotted the time on his watch. 10:03:58. Two seconds to go, now.

Then, the clock in the clock tower finally hit the beloved 10:04, and an immense bolt of lightning came down from the sky to hit it and stop it forever. The electricity that hadn't been absorbed by the clock itself went down through the cables which Doc had just connected seconds before the lightning hit, giving himself a slight electric shock by doing so. The lightning then reached the lamp post and the cable above the road just as the DeLorean also hit it with the hook. Doc watched as 1955 Marty and the DeLorean were surrounded with yellow light, then disappeared right into 1985 leaving twin trails of fire behind on the street.

As Doc stood up and stared at the cables, he couldn't believe what he saw. The lightning had hit on time, the cables had been connected… and the experiment had been a success. Marty was back in the future.

Enthusiastically, he began to run down the road yelling excitedly. Marty was gone. He had successfully made a time travel experiment. As he returned from the road, he stared at the clock tower which remained saying the time as 10:04 PM. _And, according to Marty, it won't say something else for at least thirty years… if not more. _He began to feel a feeling of sadness, as Marty was now gone forever. Well, he would be back, but that would be by a natural birth in early June of the year 1968, which was still a good thirteen years away. He wondered when they would meet. Would it be when Marty was still a tiny little child, in the early 1970s, or would it be only months before the final experiment in October 1985? For a moment, Doc wished that Marty hadn't made it home so he could ask him all of it, and so that the teenager could stay with him. But he knew that he shouldn't wish that. Marty was happy this way, and eventually, the inventor would see him again, and talk to him again. He sure was looking forward to that one day.

He then turned to his Packard, as he really felt that it was time for him to head home. It had been one exciting day, and he should rest for a while before he could decide what he should do with his memories about Marty, and with the things Marty had left behind in the present, like the suitcase of his future self. Doc liked looking in it, but he knew that he better either locked it up until the big event had passed, or burned it down. Those things didn't belong in 1955, and keeping them would only enlarge the risk of the future getting to change… for the worst.

Right as he turned to his Packard, he heard a voice from the back calling "Doc! Doc! Doc!" Deciding it was a reminder of his time with Marty, some sort of vision, he ignored it and continued walking to the car. Still confused, he asked: "What?"

"Doc!" the voice repeated. The inventor would've told it off as a vision if the vision in question hadn't grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. As Doc looked down, he didn't really enjoy what he saw.

It was Marty McFly, future boy, wearing a black leather jacket and a hat, and pulling at him wildly. Doc's mind locked up as he saw him – this couldn't be happening! He then called out: "Argh! A ghost!" The inventor wondered if this had something to do with the time machine causing disturbance in his brainwaves.

"Okay, relax, Doc," the ghost insisted, obviously trying to calm him down – Doc had no idea why a ghost would be doing something like that. Weren't ghosts supposed to scare someone, not to calm them down? "It's me!t's me! It's Marty!"

The guy had to be nuts, Doc concluded. Marty couldn't be here, could he? He was in 1985! "No, it can't be you,..." Doc protested, "I just sent you back to the future!" With that, he pointed down the street as to show the ghost the fire trails that the time vehicle had left behind when it had left the present.

"I know," the ghost called, as it was really insisting about this, "you did send me back to the future, but I'm back! I'm back from the future!"

As 1985 Marty released him, Doc began to realise things. _"It's true" _he thought. _"I don't know how, but it's true. All of it. Marty has come back from 1985 again and needs my help to get him back to 1985… again." _

"Great Scott."

As he realised this, he could feel that his body couldn't carry these facts anymore. The whole thing of Marty being back from the year 1985 had quite overwhelmed him. After all, it was barely a minute or two ago that the original Marty had been send back to the eighties. Feeling real faint, he wanted to say: "I've got to lie down" but it didn't come out anymore. His eyes rolled, his mind went completely blank, and he fainted.

oooooooo

"Doc!" Marty Sr shrieked, as Doc fainted to the ground. He then sat down next to him, as he tried to wake the inventor back up. "Doc, wake up" he muttered. "Doc, wake up…"

Right then, his son came walking over to him, frustrated. "I can't believe this" he muttered as he sank down next to his father. "First I end up in a hellish world. Then we go to 1955 and when after a lot of adventures we finally burn the book, Doc gets hit by lightning. And now his 1955 self has fainted. This is like you would say Dad, really heavy stuff. I just wish I hadn't stowed away back in 2015."

"Yeah, right" Marty Sr muttered, as he continued to try to wake up the scientist. Apparently it didn't work, since the inventor continued to sleep. He had obviously had quite a shock, just like Jennifer in 2015, and probably wouldn't be able to wake up for a few hours. And Marty hadn't thought to bring any smelling salts with him, so it might take at least until midnight 'till the Doc would wake up.

"C'mon" he said to Jennifer, who had also showed up. "I don't think that I'll be able to wake him up right now. We better go and move him back to his Packard, if we want him to get home tonight." The others nodded, and the three of them began to carry the heavy scientist over to the Packard – Marty Sr at the head, and Junior at the feet, while Jennifer helped a little and held the door open for them. Then, as Doc lied on the back seat, Jennifer went to sit by him, as Marty Sr hopped into the drivers seat and Junior into the passenger's seat.

Gazing up at the sky, Marty Sr realised that he'd had quite a lot of adventures in the past few days. Going to the past, the future, the past again… and now he'd have to duck even further into the past, to the year 1885. Because no matter what Doc had written, screw the space-time continuum, Doc wasn't going to stay there. Marty McFly was going to get him out even if it was the last thing he'd do.

Staring at the letter once again, he read the date all over: September 1st, 1885. He chuckled slightly, as he remembered Marty Jr mentioning 'not wanting to end up in 1885' back when they were still in Biff-horrific 1985. The teenager was afraid that they wouldn't have a choice but going to the past right now, and he hoped that everything would turn out fine back there. He couldn't help but wonder what Doc was doing right now. Or was it seventy years ago? Time travel sure screwed the hell outta him.

But how screwed up the thing might be, there was one thing that Marty was sure of by time travel as he started the engine of the Packard and looked at the clock which said the time was 10:09, five minutes after the lightning bolt had hit. And that thing was that the adventure they had gone on wasn't over… yet.

Not yet.

**TO BE CONCLUDED IN FUTURE TRAVELLERS: PART II! **


End file.
